Why the hell not?
by ClaudiaCleland
Summary: PDLD. Is it possible that there is more than friendship between Rory and Finn? Can they figure out their feelings or not? - A story with much more Finn than in the Original and more of my personal love Australia.
1. Chapter 1

**Why the hell not!?**

 **Disclaimer:** Most characters, settings and some dialogues are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls. This story is not written to make money. I own nothing, just borrowing a bit for this fanfiction, and I only try my finest possible to live longer in the comforting world of the Gilmore Girls, but with much more Finn and more of my personal love Australia.

I am not a native English speaker and I will try to do my best and have some really great friends from FB who offered to help me (thanks for that), but I am still new in writing English and also in writing fanfiction, even if this is my second story I started so far. Please be aware of this, before you leave any mean comments. Nobody is forced to read my stuff, but I really enjoyed a lot of awesome fanfictions so far and would like to return the favor.

This story as well starts, as my other, in one of my all time favorite's episodes and will skip in time sometimes. I am not sure, but I think you will find some mature content in the story. And because of Finn is not extremely often in GG and I like to add things to my own Rory, you perhaps not agree with every characterization of mine. In addition I should confirm this time it is a story about Finn and Rory, but definitively mostly Finn.

Thank you for reading and I hope you will enjoy it a little bit.

…..

 **1 Chapter** (Nobody)

 **Finn's POV**

Everybody knows Sydney and Melbourne, but Finn's heart beats for his home town Adelaide, capital city of _South_ Australia. Known as the festival state, Finn's parents also always named his legendary children's birthday parties after funny Australian historical events and planned them like expeditions to unexplored areas. At these parties he did typical children stuff like swimming in the ocean with his friends, but mixed with things only rich people could afford like flying in a private jet. At his 7th birthday, for example, they camped a whole weekend on the nearby Kangaroo Island. They climbed the famous Remarkable Rocks and they posed for crazy pictures alone and with the whole group. He even got a private tour with his friends and family at a local wildlife sanctuary. They cuddled some cute baby koalas, fed animals like emus and wallabies and generally enjoyed the contact with the different animals there. All participated children loved laughing hilariously with the hand-raised bird Kookaburra who is generally famous for its manic laughter-like call. Another example is Finn's 14th birthday, which was celebrated with a flight with his best friends and family to the outback in Australia and a Camel tour through the surreal scenery for some days. They slept under the impressive starry sky and Finn felt like one of the famous explorers' long time ago. In the past his extremely creative and extroverted parents spoiled him with everything which he could ever ask them for. Finn still loves looking at the lots of pictures and little movies his parents made from all his special events of his childhood. He loves his parents for their parenting style and hopes he could be in a faraway future the same father to his own kids.

Nowadays Finn, an always over the top eccentric and dramatic man, still loves having birthday parties. Given that his parties in Australia were an event, nobody ever wanted to miss again after attending one in their life, he brought this tradition to his new home in America.

It's Finn's birthday today and he thinks it is kind of sad he could not spend his actual birthday with his own family, because it happens during time of the ongoing semester. But they all called him at midnight in Australia to wish him a happy birthday, even if it was not his birthday date in America. But he as well glories this tradition and always remember to do the same with every family member at their birthdays.

In remembrance to the weirdness of his whole family he celebrates his birthdays in Yale every time with a costume party and a special motto. This time he chose Pulp Fiction and even painted his nails with black nail polish to complete his mad look. That's beyond all question he dressed as Vincent Vega, a perfect excuse to dance in a crazy style later at the party. From 8 o'clock lots and lots of party people arrived, mainly from the life and death brigade (LDB), the secret society he joins since his first semester.

The LDB is shrouded in mystery and legendary for infamous and its sometimes dangerous stunts and even at times criminal activities. It seemed like their motto "in omnia paratus" was only designed to describe Finn's lifestyle, but it was the other way round. This Slogan is the main reason why Finn enters as a member of the LDB. Logan, one of his best friends, joined in contrast at first only, because his father and grandfather were members, but now he loves it, too. And all LDB members really know how to celebrate an awesome party. This is why Finn spends his whole time at Yale with these guys. Some of them, like Logan and Colin, already known each other from the different boarding schools, they attended before they did too much pranks and needed to find new ones or better their parents. Finn however spent his whole school time in Australia and moved only for studying at Yale to America.

Trying to welcome every of his guests he already is tipsy, when Robert with his actual date Rory arrives.

"Robert, what are you?" Finn asks.

"Dead extra number two" Robert answers.

Finn smirks, "brilliant, my friend". Robert and Finn are joking about $40. Finn lost them at their last bet, but who has thought the hot blonde last week would be that desperate to go home with Robert even if he only was allowed to talk in historical American quotes to flirt with her. Afterwards the absurd discussion Finn tries to recognize Rory, but perhaps of the huge amount of alcohol he had before, he can't surely remember. "Do I know you?" Finn asks Rory and Roberts introduces "Rory Gilmore, Finn".

Wasn't this the reporter girls of the last LDB event who jumped with Logan from the seven-story scaffolding with everyone carrying black umbrellas, after he got too hurt from being a human target to jump himself? But she came with Robert not Logan… Finn decides he never saw her before and perhaps Rory be alike the reporter girl. And it was nothing which was actually important for him to find out today.

"It's time to look around" Finn always repeated to different guests till he was too drunk to remember the last time he saw the individual guests tonight. And then he spotted Logan with Rory in an isolated corner of the party kissing each other and acting very intimate. Confusion! Or effect of the alcohol!? Because the next time he saw the same girl again with Robert and for the rest of the evening he spotted her every time in company with Robert. He wonders if reporter girl and Rory are the same girl and why two of his friends in the first place should hold interest in her. He could see nothing extraordinary at first sight. In the end he chooses his own flavor of the day for a thrilling end to his party and confirms on more time his fame of being a player in Yale.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Chapter** (Friendship)

 **Finn's POV**

After his first disorientation Finn got slowly used to Rory hanging around with the gang. It took him some time to see and accept the changes in his friendship with Logan, but he totally understood why Logan committed to her. Back in Australia Finn had a similar relationship with a girl who meant, at this time, the world to him. They met as he surfed and she enjoyed a day at the beach with her friends. It was love at first sight. He was over the moon only looking at her and she was also his first love ever. They spent most of their free time together and he especially enjoyed spending their workaday life together. Finn as well loved to surprise her with simply picnics at Henley beach, in the Botanic garden or isolated locations and she loved watching him surf every morning. In retrospect it was the best time of his life so far. Sadly she dumped him after more than two years relationship in his last year at school, after falling in love with someone else. He feared his heartsickness would totally eat him up, but he survived and decided this would never happen again and moved for his studies to America.

 **Rory's POV**

Being in a relationship with Logan involves his best friends and the LDB. Especially Finn became Rory's absolute favorite. She would never admit it, but the extraordinary guy always manages to cheer her up, no matter what happened. And like the LDB is still shrouded in mystery, Finn's life is for her. He participates in every party and seems always in perfect mood, but she knows nothing about him, except his party mode.

She sometimes remembers the first discussion between Finn and herself and still chuckles at the memory. This was the moment she took Finn to her heart: It was at the horrible party at her grandparents what felt like a meat market – best reason to attend the subparty. Logan asked her to refill her glass with champagne, what she accepted and Finn spoke the first time directly to her "…drinking is bad. It's very, very bad and we're bad for doing it. Spank me". Rory loved his humor and said amused with a smirk "I think the hangover tomorrow will be punishment enough". And typical Finn, he answered "She hasn't had enough champagne, Logan" and left.

And after Dean dumped her in front of the whole crowd Finn tried to cheer her up with his Passion of the Christ, even if Finn's reenactment of the Passion of the Christ was nearly as bad as been dumped. She was sure back there everybody would talk the rest of the night about Dean, but instead everybody mocked Finn and his play.

 **Finn's POV**

Slowly a friendship between Rory and Finn was built and they discussed often crazy topics while meetings. She never judged him for his hunt for redheads and he accepted her innocence und extremely different style from all the other LDB girls. He was a little impressed after her stealing a yacht and leaving Yale afterwards to find out what she wants. All the other girls the gang hangs around plans to be trophy wives, like Juliet or Rosemary, but Rory is independent and Finn likes this.

They never met without Logan, but he missed her after she refused Logan's proposal. He totally understands why, however he surely never met her afterwards alone. Logan would never understand why and therefore he never tried, because he never wants to hurt his best friend.

After graduation he moved back to Australia. He wanted to work in the company of his parents. Back home he bought a house in close to the beach and he loves having breakfast while watching the waves. Finn also started his old routine and surfs nearly every day.

During an in promtu visit in London he discovered the secret of Logan and Rory's agreement. This was the only moment he saw Rory after his graduation. Nonetheless from this time on, they started to chat via facebook from time to time. Finn has thus the feeling to keep in touch with her even if they are miles away. And for being honest, he enjoyed the nice banters via internet. After some weeks their contact increases and now they have their own daily routine. Finn's mostly surfing in the morning and checks his mails before taking a shower which is usually the same time Rory relaxes after her work. Back in Yale Rory nearly never met Finn being sober and she is curious over all his life in Australia. He tells her about his crazy family and their even more mad traditions and Rory retells him about her childhood in Stars Hollow. Every time their talk lasts a little bit longer than before. Finn adores Kirk and his pig pet Petal and suggests constantly new job ideas for him which Rory makes giggle. But even more Finn wants to attend one of the weekly town meetings and drives Taylor crazy. Rory savors their contacts and thinks sometimes it would be awesome to fly to Australia and meet Finn and the rest of his family there. They never speak about what it really is they created and nobody else knows about her chats, especially none of the LDB. Mainly Finn never thought of having Rory as a female friend, but she is extremely good company and he would like to introduce her to his Australian friends. Nevertheless it would be inappropriate to invite Logan's girl. Instead Finn and Rory bonds together about telling lots of personal stories and sharing their daily activities.

Of course Finn's as well in contact with the LDB guys and because of the Family business he needs to spend also a lot of time in New York. He bought a flat there to have his own space. Every time he stays in New York he meets the old LDB gang or at least Colin and Robert and sometimes Logan, too.

Finn always hoped Rory would stop the no string attached relationship with Logan and the whole dynastic plan, but this never happened so far. He knows for sure Logan himself would never by himself try to force Rory in something she never said before she wanted.

And some months before Logan's scheduled wedding he gets a phone call.

Logan moans "Hi Finn, I am desperate".

Finn answers "What's up mate?"

Logan says "Rory dumped me again, but not personal".

Finn tries to comfort him, but no words helped. "Perhaps the old gang should meet… you know Colin, Robert and our special friend scotch".

Logan smiles a little bit and accepts.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Chapter** (Surprise)

 **Rory's POV**

Rory adores participating in the last hurrah with her boys (Logan, Finn, Colin and Robert) in their whimsical Steampunk outfits, although she is already aware of the fact that she cannot say goodbye to Logan and still keep contact to his close best friends. Therefore the whole evening is filled with fun and sadness to her. Talking with Logan again about the dynastic plan reminds her painful she will never ever live happily after with him. Although this is nothing new to her, it hurts deep in her heart due to the finality. She knows for sure this is the goodbye for them and thinks to herself "we'll always have our memories." This is it, the finally end of her lighthearted youthfulness. Nothing will ever be the same for her after this last event with her LDB boys.

At the bed and breakfast in New Hampshire Rory decides to go with Logan in his room to have one last amorous night before saying goodbye forever. Lying in the bed and watching Logan's sad lust filled eyes, however she freezes. She actually wants to feel him one last time, but she catches confused it is too late. The first time ever Rory feels Logan already belongs to Odette and she will be forever the ex.

"Sorry Logan, I thought I want, but I can't" she apologizes broken.

Logan is lightly nodding with a knowing smile "I know, Ace. But please stay the night." Rory is relieved and snuggles into his naked chest.

She was really happy after finding him again in Hamburg some years ago, but she also prompt indentified the changes in his life. After Rory dumped his proposal of marriage Logan got lost and felt extremely lonely in his new position without family and without her. She totally understands meanwhile his now or never ultimatum to her, because he was afraid of losing her and he could not live with another possibly rejection some time later after falling deeper into her. Therefore Logan began to reconnect with his own family after her refusal. His father Mitchum still is an asshole, but he's awesome in handling power and out of it the dynastic plan was developed. Logan agreed after losing his only and first love in his life. And even after meeting Rory again he never gave her another ultimatum. He always let her decide what to do with their new found attraction to each other.

Rory sighs and the awareness she could have stopped Logan and his dynastic plan hurts. Indeed she never wants to isolate Logan and his family again. She herself has not the best father in the world, but she would never change him for anybody else. Yes, Luke is like a father to her, but in the end she is who she is as well because of her genes. And in the end she doesn't want to change Logan and his relationship to his horrible parents or end his engagement with Odette. Rory needs to learn to let go of the adventurous past with Logan and his friends and therefore she will say goodbye to all of them tomorrow.

Rory whispers "Logan, are you still awake?" Instead of an answer she hears hushed snoring.

She desperately needs to drink something hard liquor and leaves the room to go downstairs. To her surprise Finn sits on the leather sofa and looks a little bit depressed. A small smile is forming on his lips as he spots Rory.

 **Finn's POV**

Finn extremely enjoyed the whole evening, but something was not right. He observed Rory and sadly remembered the expression of her face from his first girlfriend who had the same facial expression shortly before she dumped him.

"Are you gentleman lost again?" Rory asks Finn amused.

"Are you searching for me, my Darling?" he teases back, plays with his bottle of scotch and hand it over to Rory. She takes the bottle, drinks a big sip of it and hands it back.

Rory hesitates, sighs and whispers "I am glad you all came".

Finn changes his voice to a more serious tone, "me too". He thinks about asking her millions of questions... about her feelings relating to her no strings attached agreement and the upcoming wedding of Logan with Odette... But after watching her eyes fixed on the bottle of scotch, her thoughts obliviously absent-minded into the nothing, he realizes that there is nothing to ask any more... And because of it, he tries to cheer her up: "the night is young and we have all this lovely booze to choose". He overdramatically swings his arms and Rory chuckles, sits next to him and drinks another sip of the scotch.

Rory loves Finn antics and smiles shyly. "Why are you really here alone, Finn?"

Finn seems slightly embarrassed she caught him in his thoughts about his former girlfriend. He never told someone in America of her before and had until now never the intention to change this. However something tells him Rory is the right person and tonight is the appropriate time. Before starting he drank another big part of the scotch and gave it back to Rory. Usually she is not a lot into alcohol, but tonight she drinks the rest and searches for another bottle of something high proof. Finn smirks while seeing Rory gets increasingly intoxicated.

Finn starts "I know you think I always was a player and something like a man-whore, but back in Australia I was head over heels in love with a beautiful girl. She was everything for me and as she dumped me it was a tragedy for me which any words can hardly be found to describe".

 **Rory's POV**

Rory could see the extremely sadness in Finn's usually sparkling eyes and she feels the urge to comfort him.

Finn continues "It's embarrassing, but I swore I never ever have this feeling again and here I am: still one of the biggest players however not rudimental happy as I wanna be".

Rory figures out she likes this side of Finn even more than the hilariously one. She blushes lightly and takes a sip of the whisky she founds.

"I sound like a chick" Finn giggles and the alcohol runs through his system. Rory gets infected by his laughing… She can't remember if she had ever recognized how engaging and warm his laughs sound? How sweet all those laugh lines curb around his mouth? And how... no, there is no way to think about these perfect lips, Rory scolds herself... But without noticing, soon they are curling into each other on the couch. Never before she was as close to Finn as now and she absolutely likes his unique masculine scent. Whereas the alcohol level increases Rory gets curious how it would ended if she had dated Finn instead of Logan.

"Finn?" she asks.

"Yes, love?" he calls back.

Unreflecting and usually keeping out of mischief the alcohol helps to try the completely unimaginable and Rory brushes her lips on Finn's neck. She desperately wants to taste him only one time in her life ... She knew deep down that it is now or never...


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Chapter** (Goodbye)

 **Finn's POV**

Finn had caught her checking him out, but had never believed Rory would do something like this. She still nibbles on his neck and he must surprised confess he likes it and wants more. At the moment he does not care she is Logan's girl and he excuses himself that she started it. Afraid any word could stop her he simply enjoys her tongue on his skin. It's a new feeling for Finn he's extremely afraid of a woman to not stop. Usually he just searches for another conquest and satisfies a man's natural needs.

With a seductive smile on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes she kisses Finn from the neck to his cheek to his lips. He slowly lets her tongue explore his mouth and deepens the kiss. It is an awesome feeling. None of them thinks about the possibility to get caught from the other boys. Instead Rory follows Finn who is lying down on the leather. In the meantime she can feel his bulge in his trousers and instead of feeling guilty or embarrassed she seems to get aroused by the obvious ecstasy of Finn.

Rory purrs in Finn's ear and starts to unbolt his belt and he hears her unzip his pants. Of course this should be the moment to stop her, on the other hand Finn cannot find the strength to do it. Instead he is thrilled from her forwardness. He let her remove the disturbing clothes in a rush and moans in pleasure as she helps him pressed him hard into her. Never before he felt as connected as with her. Still afraid of her running away he says nothing and let her lead the whole act.

Afterwards Rory blushes and whispers "thanks", before leaving upstairs and a once in a lifetime speechless Finn on the couch.

 **Rory's POV**

The next morning Rory is back in Logan's room watching the sunrise. She knows she have to give back the key to Logan's family house in Maine. A deep-drawn sigh escapes her lips and today is the day she has to cut all ties to Logan to begin finally a new life without him and his gang.

After he awakes, Rory and Logan both talks with watery eyes and she observes it is really overdue to end this thing between them, especially after spending such a wonderful night with Finn. Rory is confused why she is now more afraid to say goodbye to Finn than to Logan.

"It was a perfect night" she says and knows Logan only needs to know the parts he joined in. The night with Finn was a one-time experience and would never happen again. Perhaps it happened because of the huge amount of scotch and perhaps because of something else. She would never find out and is unsecure if she ever wants to.

Going downstairs to the rest of the gang Rory was relieved to see everything seems as usual. Finn offered Breakfast martinis and Rory chuckled a little about him hitting Robert. This was something expectable after Robert teasing an Aussie that he comes from New Zealand. And of course Colin bought again a lot of useless staff like his fourth Colt this month and the tango club from the evening before.

Finn jokes "Mother is judging us", but only Rory knows it is not only about the obvious things and Finn watches her worried.

Rory replies sarcastically "yes, she is" and takes care of Robert.

As Rory states "Well boys, my car is almost here" she can see the frustration in all the boys' eyes.

It nearly breaks her heart after what happened with Finn some hours ago as he tries to convince her to stay "No, no, no. We had a whole morning planned. Uh….no one's naked yet. You can't just rush off like this". Rory feels awful as Finn even starts to beg Logan "Logan, tell her!"

As Logan states "I don't think she's listening to me anymore boys", Rory mainly gazes at Finn and how upset he is. She never saw him like this before and she avoids looking in his eyes which shows pure anxiety.

"Oh, this is it?" Finn assures himself… "This is goodbye? No!"

Rory known before it would be hard, but not how hard it really would be. She made this decision without any of them and seems like they all took by surprise of it.

She forces herself to say goodbye to Robert and Colin, however Finn is the most difficult. He touches his left shoulder and feels the tingles of her touch. She hugs him close while he holds her waist and whispers him in his ear "I think I'll miss you most of all". She thinks he hopefully understands she will miss him more than Logan after last night. And even if she whispered the other boys heard it and joked a little bit about it without knowing the background.

"Stay photogenic" Finn answers and touches gently her neck. She gets a last time lost in his emerald green eyes and sees a tear dropping while he continues "I beg of you" and kisses softly her forehead. He sniffles and looks away while Rory glories a little bit that she was none of his irrelevant one-night stands. She shakes of the strange feeling something has changed in her relationship with Finn.

Rory feels her own sadness rolling over her whole body while the boys try to give her and Logan some last private time to say goodbye.

Saying goodbye to Logan is hard, but feels still right for Rory. She was too young as he proposed and afterwards it was too late. She thinks he will be happy with Odette in the future after finally ending his relationship with her. And now she needs to end the dummy thing with Paul and get her life back - professional and personal. Never in her life so far, had a decision felt as right as this and caused so much pain to her and the people she cares so much about.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 Chapter** (Denial)

 **Finn's POV**

After saying goodbye to Rory, Finn returns to his apartment in New York. The first thing Finn does, is to turn on his laptop. He desperately wants to write to Rory. He needs to talk to her about the amazing night they shared. For him, it was the most amazing sex of his life and only God knows how often he had slept with different women.

Finn enjoyed the memories of the night before and desired to repeat this experience: He could still feel Rory's tongue on his skin… see the mischievous glint in her eyes… her forwardness… the feeling of their fusing bodies… Everything was perfectly wonderful for Finn.

Yes, she said goodbye, however he is sure it meant something to her, as she told him she would miss him the most. Truth is that nobody knows about their daily chatting ritual. It slowly became the best part of his day. After returning from long meetings and exhausted telephone conferences, he enjoyed opening his computer and having intelligent and at the same time, funny conversations with Rory. During their chats, he got to know her even better. And now, he, best of all, understood why Rory needed to say goodbye to Logan.

He opened his computer expecting to chat with her. Instead of having a delightful conversation, like he has had every day before, he finds that Rory has blocked him. At first, he thought something was wrong with the internet, but - even after trying for more than an hour, it still didn't work. Finn stares at the display screen and can't believe that Rory really has blocked him.

He sits there, in front of his laptop for a long time not knowing how to feel or what to do. Finn isn't ready to accept that this was her final goodbye. He still hopes something is wrong with the internet.

The following week he begins his day by going to his computer, then at every break at work and again every evening to check his Facebook account. He just cannot accept that the only woman, who is extremely important to him, has let him down. He has slept with lots of women and no one has hurt him as much and as deeply, except his first girlfriend Kate.

"This isn't happening, this can't be happening," Finn thinks every time he's not able to write to Rory. Slowly he gets depressed and he loses all interest in any activities.

After a week from not hearing from Finn, Colin calls him. He and Robert are concerned that he hasn't joined them for any drinks or even their weekly dinner.

The phone rings and Finn answers it.

"Finn, what's up?" Colin asks.

Finn grumbles "Feeling ill, mate".

"Do you need something? - Should I send you a naughty nurse?" Colin teases. Finn doesn't answer and Colin begins to worry.

"Finn, my friend, this is not like you to turn down a naughty nurse"

There is silence on the phone.

Finn desperately wants to answer and confide in Colin. He wants to tell him about his feelings toward Rory - however he is afraid of how Colin would react. The LDB men love the ladies, but there is an unwritten Bro-Code to never become involved with your best friends girl'. Even though Finn regards Colin as his best friend, he cannot tell him everything that has happened. Finn suddenly realizes that all the hopeless trials to contact Rory were only a defense mechanism to buffer the immediate shock of losing her. Immediately Finn gets angry at Rory for saying goodbye after having sex with him

Finn rants, "Bugger! Bloody girl!"

Colin is confused. "Are you alone, Finn? …drunk? …should I come over?"

Finn responds, "Sorry mate …call you back in Adelaide" and hangs up.

Finn continues to rant. "How could she do this to me!"

It reminds him of the emotional pain he endured many years before and he hates it. Then he begins to focus that pain towards Rory. Suddenly he feels extremely exhausted. He lies down on his couch and feels guilty for hating Rory. Finn is not ready to live a life without her.

Finn then grabs his laptop and yells "Struth!"

He resents the laptop for denying him access to Rory. He pushes it aside, knowing the sadness he feels when he opens it and realizes again that there is still no message from Rory.

As Finn is lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling there is a knock at his door. He refuses to get up and answer it, hoping that whoever it is will go away.

After knocking for a while he hears Colin.

"Finn, I know you are in… open the door!"

Finn still lays there motionless.

The knocking turns to pounding and Colin rants "Damn Finn…we talked earlier and I know for sure you are in… open the door… please!"

Finn remains on the couch not responding and wishing that he would go away.

Colin yells and sounds worried "Ok, Finn, either you are opening the door immediately or I will go and buy something to open it myself."

Colin chuckles, "First time I would buy something useful this year."

Finn sighs and walks quietly to the door, before Colin buys a whole bloody fire department to break his door down. Colin comes in and follows Finn to the couch. Finn sees the worried look in his best friend's eyes. He feels so guilty after sleeping with Rory, he believes he deserves all this sadness for being the worst friend to Logan.

Colin is very worried about his best friend. Finn is so sad, that he is grateful when Colin offers to keep him company. However, he is not ready to talk. Colin understands and he stays there with him, without talking much, bringing him food and whatever he needs from work. Finn just lays around and spends the whole time thinking about Rory not using his computer, and wondering if she misses him the way he misses her.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 Chapter** (Desperation)

 **Rory's POV**

These last few weeks Rory awakens every morning from the same dream. She is sharing her bed with Finn. She misses him, but she cannot be around Finn without Logan. It hurts her deeply that she decided to cut all the string with the LDB boys, but she knows that it is for the best for her and for them.

Every day she recalls her last night with Finn. She can still feel his hands on her skin, his lips on hers. She remembers the sparkle in his eyes and she desperately wants to hear his husky accented voice again. Worse are only her evenings when the clock reminds her of their time of when she would go to her laptop and chat. It takes all her strength every evening to not contact him again.

Rory keeps herself busy and with the distraction of her mother's wedding arrangements and fills her days writing her own book.

 **Finn's POV**

Finn is relieved to fly back to Australia after Colin checked on him every day for some weeks. Colin is a tremendous mate and Finn is grateful for his help; however it was very hard to avoid telling him what had happened.

Back in Adelaide, Finn takes a few days off from his work. One of the first things he buys is a new laptop. He knows it is infantile, but he cannot use his old laptop without thinking of Rory. Starting his new laptop, he notices that there are a lot of messages on his Facebook account. He avoids reading any of them. Instead he decides he needs to free his mind in a new environment and decides to reach out to one of his best mates.

Finn knew by heart who could help him out of this misery. He has known his friend, John, his whole life. Even while attending Yale they would talk to each other weekly. Finn calls Johnno.

Johnno greets Finn "Hey mate, great to hear from you. I tried to call you last week, even left you a few messages. But you never called back at all! Are you ok?"

Finn smiled and listens to Johnno's calm voice and replies "It's good to hear your voice too. Need your help, I'm caught in a situation and I don't know what to do."

"What happened?" Johnno asks.

Finn settles into his chair and begins,

"Don't know where to start… there is this girl - Rory. I met her in Yale and we became friends with each other. She was Logan's long-time girl-friend. At the end of her senior year he proposed and she refused. Some years later they started a non-strings relationship. Logan became engaged to a Parisian Heiress but they kept seeing each other. …and one day I found out their secret. We connected with each other via Facebook… after some time we started to chat daily. I enjoyed our daily chats more than I thought… She said goodbye to Logan a few weeks ago. She needed to let him go, so he could go ahead and get married. Well Logan contacted me, Robert and Colin to meet and take Rory on a one last party in our LDB style. As usual, we drank, we laughed, we drank, we danced, we drank and talked. We ended up at an Inn that we rented - and Colin had purchased later - to spend the night. Well that night, she left Logan in his room and came down. Well the good night kiss turned into something more. It was amazing even better than when I was with Kate in school…" Finn explains.

Johnno looks confused and he begins to disclose all his feelings about Rory. While revealing this to Johnno, Finn understands a little better about the reaction he is having towards Rory. He confessed to Johnno that he has falling in love with Rory. He is not sure where he has left things with her after their goodbye. To him, it seems that she has blocked him from contacting her in every possible way. He is struggling with this because he knows that none of his American friends should know what had happened.

Johnno had been listening quietly, when Finn finally paused he suggests, "Finn, I have an idea, Torquays been going off, grab your board, meet me there and we can have a hit the surf, have a few cold ones, a barbie and catch up!"

"Fair enough; I haven't been on my board in a while. I will meet you there around arvo," replied Finn.

Early the next morning Finn begins the 8 hours drive to Torquay. He decides to drive there by himself to set his mind free. Finn loved road trips. As he is driving, Finn reflects on all the fun and new experiences he has had. As kid, he travelled through Australia with his family. While in high school, he enjoyed taking these same road trips alone or with friends during their school breaks. When he left and went to Yale, he would often travel with Colin and Logan. They had many adventures through Europe and even to Fiji once, where they sank a yacht, their semester off. When they returned to Yale, the next semester, they met Rory.

Enjoying the beautiful coastal scenery of the Great Ocean road he takes his time to reexamine his feelings and his situation with Rory. Finn even stops at some touristic spots like the Twelve Apostles and looks around. He appreciates that nothing is forever, like the massive limestone structures which changes with the ocean washing their structure bit by bit away, and still they are breathtaking. He begins to feel more philosophical. As he passes, the London Arch, another limestone structure, he smiles as remembers the story about two tourists who were stranded on the outer part, as the arch closer to the shoreline, collapsed unexpectedly in 1990. As child, he thought he wanted to be there when it collapsed and be rescued by a helicopter. What an adventure that would have been. Today he thinks about the strength of the ocean. How it changes the scenery and still people come to admire its strength and beauty. Finn understands that changes can be good, and he hopes that one day there will be a change in his relationship with Rory and that she will return to him.

Watching and hearing the sounds of the ocean and spilled out all his feeling to one of his best mates calms Finn down and he is starting to feel less tension than the last weeks. He even explained the rescuing story to some American tourists and their little son.

"Awesome!" the little boy says several times, absolutely excited.

And Finn loves to be the old entertaining dramatic person as before. Everything seems possible at this moment and the joy of the boy jumps over to Finn.


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Chapter** (Support)

 **Finn's POV**

Finally, Finn arrives at his destination, he leaves his car and walks over to Johnno. Both men embrace and pat each other on the back in a manly hug. They remove their boards from their vehicles. They see a spot on the beach, set their boards down and begin to talk. Watching and hearing the ocean, Finn spills out all his feeling to his best mate. He starts to feel calm and the tension he had these last few weeks, begin to fade. The men pick up their boards and enter the water. Finn embraced the power of the beauty that was surrounding him and enjoyed the day with his best friend. Surfing with Johnno helped free all his negative thoughts and bring him in line with the ocean and nature in general. The first few evenings he spent alone with Johnno, but by the weekend they decided it was time to get Finn's life back. They accepted the invitation to a party given by one of the tourist girls at the beach.

Finn knew he needed to get laid to forget Rory. It was obvious she had no interest in meeting up with him again. So, for him it was much easier to fall back into his old habits than to start new ones.

Arriving at the party feeling tipsy from the BBQ and the scotch they drank at the beach, Finn catches the attention, of a girl who was checking him out.

This was perfect she was a redhead and not from Australia.

"Darling, let me introduce myself. I am Finn and I am extremely happy to be the first exotic Australian this evening to attract your attention" Finn declares with a seductive smirk on his face.

"I am Eve. Nice to meet you" the drunken girl, responds smiling.

Finn thinks for a second. This might sound a bit too clichéd, but he has nothing to lose and if he fails he will try another girl. Finn grabs an apple from the buffet and kneels in front of Eve.

"Love, I wanna be your Adam tonight", smiling he replies with a wink.

She giggles. He takes her hand, stands up and whispers in her ear with a husky voice "Darling, I think it is time to leave paradise and find our own seventh heaven."

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he leads with to one of the bedrooms upstairs.

Finn thinks to himself, as he is leading the girl to the bedroom, why should he continue to taunt himself with the dream of a life he would never have with Rory instead of losing himself with Eve. He starts to make out with Eve, but he doesn't feel anything. It doesn't feel right to him, her lips tasted different and when he touched her skin, it wasn't the same silkiness he felt with Rory.

He forced himself to move on knowing that it was necessary, like removing a band aid. It hurts but only for a short while. They removed their clothes in a heated rush… He senses the reaction of Eve's body and really misses Rory's touch and sounds. Fortunately, the room was dark, so Finn imagines Rory underneath him however, it was only an illusion. The urge to touch and taste Rory was killing him. Even knowing that this was only an illusion he is unable to hold back. At the end he moans Rory's name and he feels Eve tense. Finn feels guilty, his dark hair looks rebellious and his eyes are full of sadness.

"Sorry."

"Who's Rory?" Eve asks softly.

"It doesn't matter" Finn responds and Eve hears the vulnerability in his voice.

Finn's sadness was heartbreaking. Eve sits up and began to talk to Finn. She told him about her ex and the rest of the night they talked. This was a form of healing for Finn, and he enjoyed the comforting conversation with Eve. He began to relax and started to enjoy her company. They spent the night together talking and cuddling with each other.

The next morning, they exchanged phone numbers and joked about being friends with benefits. Eve isn't Rory, but she was the right person at the right time. They were both suffering from heartache, but sometimes being with someone who understands what you are going through is the first step towards healing and moving forward in finding a new relationship. After Kate Finn had countless irrelevant conquests, but Eve was the first one-night-stand he cuddled with the whole night. It felt right and comforting

 **Rory's POV**

During the time that Finn had left, Rory kept herself busy. Rory thinks about how sad her life is now. She has no job, or prospects for a job and now she no longer has a boyfriend. Both her love life and life is pathetic. It took her a long time when she realized that her period was late. At first, she thought that this was due to stress so she ignored it. But after a few more weeks when she still didn't get it she began to get worried. What was she going to do? It was impossible for her to buy a pregnancy test in Stars Hollow without Taylor and the whole town asking questions. Rory remembered the one time Kirk bought a pregnant test for Lulu. It took less than one day for everybody to know and Taylor alarmed the whole town. He worked out a babysitter schedule for the first year and he held a secret town meeting where he discussed all possibilities to keep this baby alive. In the end, the town gave Kirk the pet pig Petal. He also received a lot of job offers to keep him busy and so he would be too busy to have a baby. She then thought more about Kirk and his life here in Stars Hollow, the numerous jobs that he held. She remembers one of Kirk's jobs when he was a rental boy-friend. She and Lorelai hired him to spend the evening with them at one of Emily's Society events. It was comical to watch her grandmother's expression, while Kirk told her passionately how much he loved Rory. But now, she is alone and confused. How can she face her mother, and the town she wonders? What would Emily, her grandmother, say when Rory tells her that she is pregnant from a one night stand? Was she going to spend the rest of her life living with her mother here in Stars Hollow?


	8. Chapter 8

**8 Chapter** (Acceptance)

 **Rory's POV**

Rory decided it was better to not buy a pregnancy test near her home, she really could use an ally right now. Her mom was too involved in her wedding plans, and Rory was not ready to tell her mom what she did …it is a false alarm! So, she decided to call Paris. When Paris finished her residency, she opened her own Fertility and Surrogate Practice in NYCS. Calling her on her personal mobile number she asked her if they could meet at her office.

Rory decided to take the train from Hartford to NYC, it was faster than driving in the traffic and trying to find a place to park on E 56th St. Rory got off the train and quickly flagged a cab to take her to Paris' office. She paid the cab driver and walked into the building. Rory quickly walked to the elevator and she pushed the button for the 14th floor. When she got off the elevator she noticed a wall of windows with a door in front of her. She walked into the office. It was tastefully decorated with aquariums of tropical fish and soothing music was playing in the background. She walked over to the receptionist and told her name. Just as she was talking to the receptionist she hears Paris coming down the hall.

"Oh good, Rory you're here."

"I hope you haven't kept her waiting. Never keep her waiting she gets star treatment." She yelled at the receptionist.

"It's ok, Paris, I just got here." Rory said with a smile and giving her a hug.

Paris gave Rory a hug and she followed Paris to her office.

"So, Rory what brings you here?" Paris said looking her straight in her eyes.

"Well …umm, Paris, I think I am pregnant. I couldn't buy the test in Stars Hollow so I figured you could ummm." Rory mumbled.

"Ok, lets first have you go and get some blood drawn and then I will need a urine sample." Paris said as she pushed the button to call one of her assistants.

"Bridgette please take Miss Gilmore back to have her blood drawn and then have her give you a urine sample. When she is finished quickly send them to the lab and you can bring here to wait in my office." Paris stated

Rory stood up and followed Bridgette down the hall to the bathroom. Bridgette handed her the cup for the urine sample then told Rory to leave it in the little box by the toilet. Rory went into the rest room and luckily, she could give a sample and filled the cup. She quickly put the cover on the cup and placed it in the little window. She washed her hands and then went out into the hall. Bridgette was waiting for her and she followed her down the hall to the lab where a lab technician took her blood sample. When she was done she returned to Paris' office. Rory was only in the office for a few minutes when the door was pushed open and Paris came hustling in.

Paris sat down at her desk and looked at Rory.

Paris wouldn't be Paris if she didn't come right to the point, "Ok Gilmore what is this about? Spill it out! Who is the potential father? Logan Huntzberger – the two-bit, spoiled waste of a trust fund?" Paris said forcefully to Rory.

Rory looked at Paris and said, "Look Paris, I need your help. I don't want to say right now, but no it's not Logan."

"Well whoever it is I hope he has good genes" Paris adds and Rory still doesn't react

"You know if you wanted to have a child we could have used one of my donors, but you do have a thing for blond trust fund babies. True they are intelligent and handsome but unfortunately they are rebellious and unfaithful." Paris rambled.

Rory half listens to Paris' tirade and gets lost in her own thoughts. Suddenly there is a knock-on Paris' door.

"Come in" Paris barks. Bridgette returns and hands her the paper with the test results. Paris quickly looks at the report than turns it and shows it to Rory. Rory picks up the paper and quickly scans it and there it is the one word she didn't want to see: Pregnant!

Rory promptly feels thee strong urge to be sick and runs into the bathroom that is attached to Paris' office. As she is sitting on the floor by the toilet, she thinks about the consequences and feels sicker than ever before - What should I do!?

 **Finn's POV**

Finn has returned from his trip to Torquay and he is at his work in Adelaide. The time in Torquay was relaxing and he enjoyed it a lot. His phone rings, he smiles when he looks at the caller ID. He has gotten used to seeing her number.

"Love, why are you calling today? Miss me already?" he asks coyly.

"Sure, sexy" she teases.

"I knew it, darling. Once addicted, always addicted," Finn teases back, while hearing Eve chuckle.

"Always, gorgeous" Eve replies quick-witted.

"You know, how to bait men, love. How can I help you?" Finn asks.

"You told me, the last time we spoke that I could stay with you while I visit Adelaide. Is the offer still on, sweetheart?" Eve wonders.

"Defo. You can stay as long as you want, darling …my bed is large enough" Finn says with a smirk.

"Fair enough, see ya next week" Eve replies, also smirking. They both say goodbye and hang up.

 **Rory's POV**

Rory feels as if she is walking in a fog since she got the test result. It has been only a few weeks and nothing in her life seems right. She has no steady job, she still lives at home with her mother and, no boy-friend …now she is pregnant! Her life feels like a bad movie.

The following week after seeing Paris, she went to another gynecologist who confirmed her test result. It hadn't changed, she was still pregnant.

She really wants to talk about it with someone either her mom or Lane. However, she knows that the person she should talk to first about her pregnancy is Finn.

She now realizes how stupid it was of her to have blocked him on every social platform. She even changed her mobile phone number and he could not get in touch with her after New Hampshire.

Rory continues to stay busy with the distraction of her mother's wedding and writing her own book.

"Rory, you seem like you need a break" Lorelai says, thinking Rory is a little more stressed these last few weeks. Lorelai knows that Rory spent one weekend away but, still hasn't told her where she went and with whom. Since that trip Rory was has been extremely busy, but in the last few days she seemed increasingly worried about something.

"Mm-hm. Rory? Is there someone inside this brain?" Lorelai teases, lovingly caressing her daughter's arm.

"What's the matter?" Rory replies absent-minded.

"Rory I have been whining about my wedding dress and shoes for the last hour and you haven't said anything" Lorelai says curiously.

"Nothing is going on" Rory answers, trying to hide her true feelings. This is not the time to tell her mom. Before she says anything to her mom Finn must be told first. It's bad enough that Paris knows she is pregnant. This last week Paris has called every day or left text messages to find out who the father is. Paris at least knows that the father is not Logan.


	9. Chapter 9

**A special thank you to JJsMommy27 for all the lovely reviews :)**

 **9 Chapter** (Vainly)

 **Finn's POV**

Eve insisted on flying on a cheaper airline from Sydney, instead of taking Finn's offer to fly free first class, she arrives in the middle of the night at the airport of Adelaide. Finn is waiting at the airport, thinking he should at least pick her up.

"Hello, gorgeous" Eve greets him with a smirk. She looks tired but is happy that Finn brought some sausage rolls from his favorite bakery and her favorite Bundaberg ginger beer.

"Hello, darling," Finn replies with a wink.

They talked to each other a lot since their first night, but it's the first time they have seen each other. At once they can feel the tension despite the flirting. They give each other a short hug, wary of being hurt and return home to Finn's apartment.

At the next morning, after breakfast, Finn surprises Eve with a visit to one of his favorite's spots near Adelaide.

"Where are we going?" Eve asks curious while Finn is parking his black SUV on the parking lot under the eucalyptus trees,

"You will see, and I bet you will love it..." Finn smiles softly.

They are leaving the car and Eve is looking around, wondering what sound she is hearing.

Finn chuckles "That was a laughing Kookaburra, darling. These birds call sound like laughing. They are awesome birds, but be careful, they often try to steal your fries from your plate or even steaks from the BBQ."

Eve smiles at his explanation. She notices the sign "Cleland Wildlife Park - Oh, Finn, this is a nice surprise. You know how I'm in love with all Australian wildlife."

"I've got to admit, it's getting better, love. We will buy some food at the entrance and you can feed kangaroos, wallabies, emus and lots of other animals inside" Finn promises. He likes the expression on Eve's face. Her eyes seem to be shining like little stars. His surprise seems to be a huge success. Smiling he thinks it's nice to have her around. He's happy that she is enjoying the Wildlife Park, especially since he has never visited the Park with a girl before. He is thankful that she is helping him forget about Rory.

As a child Finn often visited the Park with his family and even now they sometimes come here together. He loves the size of the Park. It is not overcrowded and Finn likes that you can feed and touch the animals here. Smelling the eucalyptus trees and watching the animals is very relaxing and often he will bring his laptop and do some work at one of the picnic tables. He always smiles when one of the blue fairy wrens, catch their food near him.

Entering the Park Eve beams with joy "What are those little fury hopping cuties?"

"These are Potoroos. They are kangaroo-like marsupials, but the size of rabbits. You can feed them, too." Finn explains crouching down and holding out his hand out with some food. A few Potoroos are hopping shyly from under their bush towards him and gently eat from his hand.

"They are adorable" Eve smiles, "Look at their little paws."

Finn and Eve are enjoying their time together. They spend the whole day in the Park. Eve takes hundreds of pictures of them feeding the animals. At lunchtime a Kookaburra tries to steal Finn's fries and Eve teases him the whole afternoon after the bird succeeded.

 **Rory's POV**

Rory finally decides it's time to tell Finn. She opens her laptop to write him on the Facebook message. Fortunately, she never unfriended him, she only blocked him.

Rory sends him this message, "Finn, please write me back. We need to talk." She stares at the laptop for several hours, but nothing happened. Rory blames the time difference and tries to sleep. The whole night she has problems sleeping. She picks up her cell phone and checks her Facebook page every 30 minutes, still there is no answer from Finn.

When she gets up in the morning Rory becomes curious because he hasn't answered yet. She wonders what happened to him in the last few weeks. She opens his profile and is shocked when she sees pictures of Finn with the same redhead, looking really cozy together! Finn and this girl at the beach, surfing together, feeding animals and the worst picture is where they look like a little family - Finn, the girl and their baby koala. Rory feels extremely jealous.

She decides to write another message "Finn, I know it was not fair to cut you out of my life. But please call me, we need to talk."

After several hours without an answer she tries again, "Please Finn, I deleted all of your numbers. I have no other way to reach you." She wonders, if she could afford to travel to Australia to tell him face-to-face.

While writing the last message, another picture of Finn and this same girl is posted with them sitting on the couch in his apartment while eating pizza. She knows the room from skyping with him in the past.

Staring at her laptop her first tears start building in her eyes. "He has moved on. It seems he has a beautiful girl-friend" she thinks. Rory sighs sadly and knows it's her own fault. Anger starts rising and she wonders how could he have moved on while she is pregnant with his child?


	10. Chapter 10

**10 Chapter** (Invitation)

 **Rory's POV**

One week later, Rory is still checking her laptop, but there is still no answer from Finn. Rory is sad every time she opens Finn's Facebook page and instead she sees more pictures of Finn and his "girl-friend" Eve. She wonders what would have happened if she hadn't said goodbye to Finn. Perhaps she would be his girl-friend instead of this redhead.

On the following Monday, she receives an invitation for the next Life and Death Brigade (LDB) event in her mailbox.

 **Finn's POV**

Finn enjoyed the visit of Eve, but soon the week came to an end and she left and returned to her home in Bohemia, N.Y. Eve is a Reading Teacher, and she was on an exchange program since the week before Christmas. It was now the end of January and she had to return to her home in Bohemia and her job.

Finn received his invitation to the LDB event the day before Eve went home so he asked her to attend the event with him. He was afraid Rory would be there and he wanted to have fun, and not sit there glaring at her the whole evening.

Two weeks later Finn flies to his home in Manhattan. He gets in his town car and has his driver picks up Eve at her home in Bohemia. They then drive the two hours to a small town outside of Hartford, Connecticut. Finn is starting to feel nervous. His hands are sweaty. Noticing that Finn is becoming anxious Eve takes his hand in hers.

Finn received his invitation to the LDB event the day before Eve went home so he asked her to attend the event with him. He was afraid Rory would be there and he wanted to have fun, and not sit there glaring at her the whole evening. He picks up Eve at her home in Bohemia. They then drive the two hours to a small town outside of Hartford, Connecticut. Finn is starting to feel nervous. His hands are sweaty. Noticing that Finn is becoming anxious Eve takes his hand in hers.

Eve looks at him and says, "You can do this. I'm with you, Finn. Perhaps she isn't here."

Leaving the car, Finn spots Colin and Logan.

"Typical Finn. Arriving hand in hand with a beautiful redhead." Colin chuckles.

"Hi, let me introduce myself. I'm Colin, Finn's best friend till tonight. I'm the only one tonight without a date."

Eve smiles softly.

"Don't worry Col, there are a lot of beautiful woman in the LDB" Finn teases back.

"Never fuck the company" Colin pouts. "Okay, I had them all so far" he smirks.

Finn begins to relax while talking to his friends. Finn is happy to have Eve by his side while she was in Adelaide they had a lot of fun together. Finn and Eve have gotten to be good friends. They share their relationship problems with each other. Finn shares with Eve his feelings about Rory and Eve shares her fillings about her ex-boyfriend. Even though they have kissed they never had sex again since that first night.

"Eve, this is Logan and his fiancé Odette. The man arriving now in the car should be Robert" Finn introduces her to them.

"Finn, my man" Logan greets. "Good to see you again. It's been awhile."

They walk along a path with only the moon light to guide them and a torch in everyone's hand. The huge glade is filled with thousands of small bright lit orange lanterns. They are hanging on lines between the trees. Under the lanterns there are circles of Asian embroidered pillows to sit down. Somewhere there are saxophones playing Sinatra songs. The atmosphere seems mystical.

This is stunning" Eve says impressed with the beauty of the glade.

Finn walks straight to one of the bars and orders one of the premium absinthes for him and a fancy cocktail for Eve.

"Thanks, gorgeous" Eve says. "It's lovely here. Is there a "death" part also tonight?" She asks curious.

"No worries, darling. The annual alumni evening is only to celebrate life. This is why we are allowed to bring our partners or dates to this event" Finn explains smiling softly.

 **Rory's POV**

Rory came early this evening to find the perfect spot to see everybody arriving. Her heart beats loudly in her chest as she sees Finn and the boys. But she never expected Finn to bring his girl-friend. She stares at them, wondering how she should tell him that she is pregnant.

"Hello, Rory" Colin says gently.

Rory startles, jumping a little.

"I know you said goodbye and cut all strings with us, but after seeing how sad you look I wanted to talk to you" Colin continues tenderly.

Rory wonders if Colin knows about her and Finn. She wouldn't be surprised if he shared the events of that evening with Colin.

"I know I cut all strings, but I need to talk to him today" Rory explains.

"We all care for you, but I think it's not a good idea to talk to him tonight" Colin replies.

Rory swallows. "Because of her?" she asks hesitantly.

"Yes" Colin answers with a sad facial expression.

Rory stutters "it is really important for me talk to him today. It's my only chance. It doesn't matter that she is here."

"Rory, please, you're sad, but you made your choice" Colin begs.

Rory nods. "Perhaps you can distract her so I could talk to him?" She tries to convince him.

Colin shakes his head. "Look Rory. He was very sad after you left forever, but now he has moved on and he is happy. Do you want to destroy it, only because you changed your mind for now? Please let him move on and live his life" Colin requests.

Rory breathes deeply and decides she should tell Colin first. She needs someone to distract Eve so she could have a chance to talk to Finn.

"I'm pregnant!" Rory states coyly.

Colin eyes widen "Oh my God, Logan will be thrilled!"

"Logan?" Rory wonders.

Colin reacts confused "Who else?"

"Finn!" Rory replies shyly.

"Finn?" Colin asks surprised. "You slept with Finn? …okay, that's funny. You got me for a second" he replies, laughing out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

**11 Chapter** (Secrets)

 **Rory's POV**

Colin looks at Rory and notices that she is getting angry. "Seriously? You had sex with Finn?"

Rory nods, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry, but when and where? He never told me!" Colin asks inquisitive.

"It happened in New Hampshire" Rory replies, blushing crimson red.

Oh my God, Finn had sex with Rory! Logan will be extremely pissed Colin realizes. Rory was why his best friend was depressed several weeks before Finn found Eve. Now he understands his behavior and why he didn't want to talk about it. What a mess…

"I still cannot believe you had sex with Finn…" Colin wonders, shaking puzzled his head.

"Me, too" Rory whispers coyly.

"But… you slept with Logan in New Hampshire? I never thought you could be such a naughty girl Ms Gilmore. Two men in one night, I'm impressed" Colin teases wagging his index finger at her.

Rory blushes again, from head to toe.

"Colin, I only had sex with Finn at that night. I'm not a whore" she replies quietly.

"You mean compared to us man-whores?" He smirks.

"That is not what I meant… I need a taco!" Rory moans.

"You already starting with pregnancy cravings?" Colin asks, still confused about the fact that Rory is pregnant with Finn's child.

"It's my first one today. Usually Tacos are my hangover food, but I'm not allowed to drink alcohol. This whole situation feels like a hangover it's giving me a headache and I feel sick" Rory explains.

Colin says, with concern in his voice "Okay, I help you to tell Finn. What's the plan?"

 **Finn's POV**

Finn starts to wonder if Colin really managed to find one girl he hadn't sex with at the LDB event. As looking around, he tenses, seeing his best mate talking to Rory.

Eve notices Finn's tension. "Finn, what's up?"

When Finn never answers her Eve asks, "Why are you staring at Colin?"

"Why is she talking to him?" Finn stutters, his heart is racing and his hands are soaked with sweat.

"Who? Is this Rory?" Eve answers.

Finn only manages to nod; he's lost in his own thoughts. Why is she talking with Colin? She unfriended him, changed her personal cell number and now she's chatting with Colin as New Hampshire has never happened. Finn is now jealous of his friend. Why has she chosen to speak with Colin and not him or Logan? Has she also slept with Colin!? Is this the reason Colin was the only guy of their group who came alone? Even Robert brought the waitress from the tango club. Everybody was amazed that Robert was dating someone as he introduces Doris to them. She wasn't just a waitress. She did this while working her way through college. Why could Robert fall in love, and he couldn't.

 **Rory's POV**

 **"** I have no plan" Rory mumbles. Usually she plans everything, making pro-con-lists, but this time she was desperate to figure out what to do that she had not come up with a plan.

Colin sees her fidgeting with her fingers and realizes how nervous she is.

"I could distract Eve and you could speak to Finn? Or I could tell him he should go to talk with you?"Colin suggests.

"Sounds good... Finn needs to know" Rory whispers, getting more nervous as Colin starts walking towards his friend. Her heart skips a beat, of all people she had to have sex with Finn.

 **Finn's POV**

Finn watches Colin strolling towards him. Is this the moment he will confess his love with Rory? His jealousy takes control over his actions; he's stares angrily at his best mate.

"Finn, could I borrow Eve for a few minutes?" Colin asks.

"No," Finn blurts out. He ignores the confused facial expression from Colin. First Rory, now Eve? Never! Over my dead body, he thinks.

"Please, Finn," Colin pleads, wondering why Finn is reacting like this.

Rory watches Colin and Finn talk.

As the two men are talking the LDB Event is going on. The oldest alumnus, Charles, invites all guests to follow him, to the end of the forest. On the way, there are fairy lights in the trees, bushes illuminating the glade. The glade looked like a thousand fireflies were flying about. It was magical. Finn and Colin stopped talking, and followed along with the others.

After a few minutes of silence, they reached the end of the forest near a lake. They see hundreds of big orange lanterns besides the water. Everybody is directed to stand next to each other at the water's edge and, write down a wish or prayer and attach it on the lantern with a small ribbon.

All the lanterns are lit and set free to fly when Charles shouted, "In Omnia Paratus."

The vision of all the lanterns surrounding the lake is overwhelming that Finn forgets about his argument with Colin. He holds hands with Eve while thinking of his wish: Happiness. It was the first thought in his mind. He couldn't say what it means, but it would be nice to stay happy. Finn watches the lovely mirroring on the water and the lights in the sky; perhaps happiness is possible with Eve.

 **Rory's POV**

Rory looks on the magical moment while all the lighted lanterns fly slowly across the lake. She wrote "healthy baby" on the card. At this moment she realizes it doesn't matter if Finn is her boy-friend or even cares for their baby. She will love their child whatever happens. Her mother could raise her alone at sixteen, she can do it, too. Feeling the chill in the air, she wraps her arms around herself, she leaves the event.

Before she's leaves she looks one last time at Colin. He who shrugs his shoulders to let her know that his, plan wouldn't work today.


	12. Chapter 12

**12 Chapter** (Confession)

 **Finn's POV**

Awaking next to Eve, his hangover reminds Finn of his embarrassing behavior concerning Colin and his stupid jealousy.

"Good morning, gorgeous" Eve greets.

Finn sighs.

"Everything okay, Finn?" She wonders.

"Not really. Last night I reacted stupid…" He starts.

Eve looks at him curious.

"Yesterday, Colin asked if he could borrow you for a few minutes. I told him no, I didn't want him to take you away from me," Finn continues blushing.

Eve nods understanding. "You were jealous?"

"Yeah," Finn sighs. "I know, it's not fair… we're not in a relationship."

"Finn, I understand" Eve whispers tenderly, caressing his arm, while lying on his naked chest.

Finn wonders what she means.

"Look, we both needed someone after people broke our hearts. We're never meant to be together." Eve tries to explain sensitively.

"At the lake, yesterday, I thought, it could be possible for us," Finn confesses.

Eve looks him in his sad eyes. "I would love to, but Finn, we're not in love, or?"

Despite the fact that they are lying together in their underwear, cuddling, Finn realizes Eve is right.

"Sorry" he murmurs.

"It's okay, Finn" she says, kissing him gently on his cheek. "I saw how you looked at Rory yesterday and I knew it."

"Anyhow, we live in different worlds, it would have never fit. I enjoy your friendship, but I think it's at the same time a good excuse for both of us to hide from real life and love" Eve explains.

By the end of her explanation Finn answers, "So, this is goodbye?"

Smiling sadly, Eve nods.

 **Rory's POV**

After leaving the LDB event Rory is sad. She isn't sure what she thought would happen with Finn, but seeing him with someone else hurt. Yes, seeing his Facebook pictures was bad, but not as bad as seeing him in the company of the same girl for several dates. Rory was used to the drunk Australian and his permanent search for conquests. Smiling to herself she knew she could get used to having him around with this personality. He would be fun with their child. However she never thought about him bringing a stepmother for their unborn child. She sighs. It was her own fault that she lost him before it even has started with ignoring and blocking him.

 **Finn's POV**

Back at his home in Manhattan, Finn agreed to meet Colin in a new restaurant near his apartment for dinner.

"Hey Finn," Colin greets "Where's Eve?"

Sighing, Finn answers, "We ended our what-ever."

"Why?" Colin asks curious. "She was such a nice, beautiful girl… and a redhead."

"Mate, she was only the rebound girl" Finn responds sadly.

"Rebound? The rebound from all the other redheads?" Colin teases.

This is the moment Finn needs to share his secret with somebody, because Eve is gone.

Finn feels a lump in his throat. "Do you remember when I was so depressed and you tried to help me?" Finn begins.

"Sure, Finn. I never saw you like that before." Colin replies worried.

"The reason was a girl" Finn whispers, his voice filled with melancholy.

"I thought so," Colin answers tenderly.

"The reason why I never talked about her is she wasn't mine." Finn admits, his eyes filling with tears.

"Who was she?" Colin asks gently.

"Rory…" Finn stutters embarrassed.

"Our Rory? Rory Gilmore?" Colin asks.

"Yes," Finn confirms, his voice shaking, fidgeting with his hands.

Colin moves closer and takes Finn's hands gently in his own without speaking. Afterwards Colin caresses Finn's back.

"Finn, do you want to talk about it?" Colin tries to comfort his best friend.

With some sobs, Finn uses his thumbs to remove the beginning tears from his eyes. "Colin, Rory and I had sex in New Hampshire."

"I know" Colin confesses.

Finn's eyes widen. "What?"

"She told me yesterday, at the LDB event," Colin replies.

"She told you everything?" Finn stutters.

"Well..." Colin blushes.

"She is Logan's girl… or she was… we were drunk that night and she started kissing me… I couldn't find the strength to stop her. She was amazing. I never thought she would seduce me," Finn starts explaining. "I just let her lead, because I was too afraid of her running away. Regardless, in the end she did run. At first, she left me on the couch, then she told us said goodbye and last she blocked me in every possible way."

Sadness fills Finn's face. "That's not all, Colin," he continues. "One and a half years ago we started to chat via Facebook from time to time after I discovered the secret affair of Logan and Rory in London. Soon our contacts increased and in the end, we had our own daily routine."

Finn sighs.

"I was sure it meant something as she told me she would miss me the most at New Hampshire. Back at home I wanted to talk to her about the amazing night we shared. Colin, for me, it was the most amazing sex I had ever had and only God knows how often I had slept with different women. I understood why Rory needed to say goodbye to Logan, because I got to know her better through our conversations. But she stopped our daily conversations. She blocked me on Facebook, her email, Whatsapp, her mobile phone …everywhere." Finn feels relieved to tell Colin the whole story.

"I don't know if she had sex with Logan too that night," Finn adds, the tears start again filled his eyes, some even starts running on his cheeks.

"No!" Colin blurts out, blushing, holding his hand reflexive at his mouth.

"How do you know?" Finn asks curious. His voice filled with hope.

"I can't… it should be Rory…" Colin stutters.

"But she's ignoring me. Please Colin." Finn begs.

"She's pregnant," Colin whispers.

Finn is speechless. His eyes widen, "Oh my God, Logan will be thrilled!"

"Logan?" Colin wonders.

Finn reacts confused "Who else?"

"You!" Colin replies shyly.

"Me?" Finn asks surprised.


	13. Chapter 13

**13 Chapter** (Discoveries)

 **Finn's POV**

 _"_ _Me?" Finn asks surprised._

Colin nods. "I'm sorry, Finn. Rory wanted to tell you herself at the LDB event."

"But she didn't!" Finn replies angrily, clenching his fists tightly. Why would she tell Colin about something like this, but not him?

"She was afraid to tell you after she saw you with Eve. I believe this is why she asked me to help her to get a chance to talk to you without your girl-friend around." Colin explains, calming down his excited friend.

"Oh…" Finn stutters, processing the new information.

"I wanted to distract Eve so Rory could have a chance to speak to you," Colin continues.

"Oh, that explains a lot," Finn murmurs, yet confused.

"Are you happy?" Colin asks gently.

"Happy?" Finn whispers, his heart loudly beating in his chest, his knees getting weak.

"You will be a father, Finn!" Colin states.

"Oh my God, you're right," Finn stutters again nervously. "I will be a father!" A smile begins forming on his lips, spreading on his whole face. "Rory is pregnant with my child," Finn repeats several times. "I can't believe this has happened."

"Finn, are you happy?" Colin repeats his question from earlier.

"It's Rory," is all Finn could say while Colin seems to understand the implication.

 **Rory's POV**

Back at her Mom's house Rory wonders if this is the right time to tell her mother about her pregnancy? It seems crazy that Paris and Colin are the only ones that know so far.

When Rory returned to her house, Lorelai greets her smiling "Welcome back, long lost daughter of mine."

"Mom, I was only gone for a weekend trip," Rory replies amused.

"Yeah, beautiful daughter of mine…," Lorelai continues with a devilishly smirk.

"Did you do something slutty?" Rory asks curious.

"I'm not that happy," Lorelai giggles, wiggling with her eyebrows.

"Here," Lorelai gives Rory a letter.

"What's going on?" Rory wants to know.

"Open it, "Lorelai urges excited.

"Who is it from?" Rory asks.

"Finn," Lorelai replies.

"Finn?" Rory blurts out extremely surprised, her eyes widen because of the shock.

"You know Finn? What's his last name? It's just Finn on the letter," Lorelai tries to quiz her daughter about the mysterious man with his first name written on the letter.

"Finn," Rory shakes her head, repeating several times, "…Finn, ...Finn."

"Is he like Prince or Madonna? Famous?" Lorelai teases while Rory ignores her.

"Would you like to hear the funny story of how the letter arrived?" Lorelai says trying to get Rory's attention.

"Hm…" Rory whispers, to herself as she looks at the letter in her hand like Kryptonite.

"Kirk stopped by yesterday. He talked for what seemed like an eternity about how his wish was to become a mailman. When I thought he would start to write his biography in our living room, he gave this letter and told me that it got lost in his new delivery bag." Lorelai rambles till Rory seems to understand.

"This letter should have arrived here a lot earlier?" Rory asks.

"Yes," Lorelai smiles softly, continuing to find out who is this mysterious man, "anyway, who's Finn?"

"Friend of Logan," Rory tells her mother not wanting to tell her more than necessary.

"Have I met him? Is he gorgeous? Intelligent?" Lorelai pushes.

"Only once, bailing me from jail," Rory whispers.

"One of the rich Society brats?" Lorelai asks in disgust.

Rory remembers that her Mom told her later about meeting Colin and Finn and their drunken behavior. Lorelai was never a big supporter of her relationship with Logan, because of his Society background. Certainly, her Mom was also no fan of Paul, but Rory was happier than her Mom after she ended the thing with Paul the day after New Hampshire.

Rory decides this was not the best moment to tell her Mom of her pregnancy. However, she is curious and wants to read the letter as soon as possible.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm going to my room," Rory says, ignoring the pouting of her mother.

In her room, she lies on her bed. Looking at the letter, she discovers that the date stamped on the envelope is several days after her Steampunk adventure. She opens the letter, surprised of a little smell of Finn's unique masculine scent. Or is the smell imaginary - a memory?

Her hands tremble with fear while opening and reading the letter, she holds her breath, her thoughts go back to the night when she had sex with Finn... the smell of alcohol and leather of the couch….the taste of Finn on her lips…her heart races from excitement…the air filled with desire…

 **Finn's POV**

"And now?" Colin asks.

Once he started to explain to Colin what was going on, Finn decides to tell him the rest. "A few days after New Hampshire I wrote Rory a letter. I begged her to talk to me again. I never thought I would be a romantic guy, but I needed a way to change her mind. Unfortunately she never answered."

Colin listened to Finn's story.

"Mate, I need to think this trough. This morning I lost Eve and in the evening, I found out that I am going to be a father," Finn replies exhausted. "Too many emotions for one man in one day, Col."

"Understandable," Colin supports him. "Scotch?"

"In fact no, thanks!" Finn states, deep in thoughts.

"Finn, I never thought I would see the day you that you would refuse alcohol when you needed help to find a solution," Colin teases tenderly. "I'm proud of you, man."

"Thanks, Col," Finn replies, blushing slightly, not used to this compliment from his friend. "With great power comes great responsibility." Trying to distract from his embarrassment, Finn hums the movie theme from Spiderman.

Both men chuckle.


	14. Chapter 14

**14 Chapter** (Fighting)

 **Letter:**

 _Dear Rory,_

 _I understand why you needed to say goodbye to Logan. But, love, I could have sworn it meant something to you, as you told me you would miss me the most._

 _As I returned after our adventure to my apartment in New York, I turned on my laptop and wanted to write to you. I needed to talk to you about our wonderful night we shared. For me, it was the most amazing sex of my life and only God knows how often I had slept with different women. Sorry, for being such a man-whore in the past…_

 _Love, I still enjoy the memories of the night. I can yet feel your tongue on my skin, see the desire in your beautiful ocean blue eyes and think of the feeling of our fusing bodies. Everything was perfect for me._

 _Every day, while I was at work, I wondered what you were doing – I imagined talking to you and couldn't wait to get home. Truth is that nobody knows about our daily chat ritual, but it became the best part of my day. After returning from long meetings and exhausted telephone conferences, I enjoyed opening my computer and I cherished every single intelligent and at the same time, funny conversation I had with you._

 _Opening my computer after New Hampshire, I found out that you had blocked me. At first, I thought something was wrong with the internet, but even after trying several times each day it still didn't work. I realized exactly what I was missing, it was you._

 _Looking back on the time before you walked for a second time into my life in London, I remember myself running around, like a nomad. I was often bored, liked my schedules loose, like my women. I was drifting from one place to the other and didn't care about what happened to me. Then, along you came again and from that day forward, everything changed. You have given me so much and you are a once in a lifetime gift. This is why I decided to try it one last time old school with this letter to get one last chance to confess my feelings. Okay, this sounds cheesy…_

 _Yet, the sun will rise and set, the tide will continue, the seasons will continue to change, but I can't imagine what my life would be without you. Please, Rory, give me, I mean us, a chance. I will wait for your next step, hopefully in my favor and I would be one of the luckiest men in the world._

 _But Rory, if you decide it should stay goodbye forever I will accept your wish._

 _Yours, Finn_

 _P.S.: Rory, you can't just walk out like that. Not after everything we've been through. You just left. I mean what is that all about? God! Just talk to me._

 _I used to have pride! I used to have dignity! I used to have balls! Damn it Gilmore, give me back my balls! ;)_

 **Rory's POV**

Reading the letter, the tears started rolling down her face. At the end Rory curled herself like a ball on her bed, angry at herself and at Kirk, the worst mailman ever.

Once she calmed herself down, she started caressing her small baby bump for the first time since she discovered her pregnancy. Before this moment she never thought how she would call the baby while she was pregnant. Hating the often-used nick names for babies, she starts to think about unique names. She decides to play a round with their names. "Sorry, Rofi, I will start to fight for your father. He's a great man. I was just too scared to tell him after he found a girl-friend. However, he should know about you and decide for himself if he wants to be a part in your life. It's not fair to deny him, because I blocked him."

Exhausted Rory falls asleep and dreams of a bright future with Finn.

The next morning, she decides to call Finn at work and make an appointment to tell him personally what a special gift he gave her in New Hampshire.

After calling, she was sad, because Finn left that morning to go back to Australia and his assistant couldn't tell her when he would be back.

Trying to distract herself with working on her book, she finds herself somewhere else in the internet.

 **Finn's POV**

His flight started early in the morning after a restless night. There was too much new information. Rory Gilmore, the first important woman after Kate, is pregnant. He stills wonders why she never called him?

He wrote her a long letter, confessed all his feelings, but she decided to never talk to him again. Okay, she wanted to talk to him at the LDB event, however she didn't.

The thoughts in his mind are whirling around like a bunch of kids at a birthday party after eating too much sugar.

He wrote her he would accept her wishes and she probably wanted to leave his life forever till she found out she's pregnant.

Oh my God, and Logan!? Logan will kill him when he discovers this information. Yes, one of his best friends is still willing to fulfill the dynastic plan, but Finn knows for sure Logan is still in love with Rory.

Finn hoped for a long time Rory would stop the no string relationship with Logan and the whole dynastic plan, but this never happened. He knows for sure Logan himself would never again try to force Rory into something she never said she wanted.

Rory never stopped Logan and his dynastic plan. The whole Steampunk adventure was planned to give Rory a chance to tell Logan her feelings and he would have left Odette immediately, but she didn't.

Now Finn was making a fool of himself like a love struck teenager.


	15. Chapter 15

**15 Chapter** (Astonished)

 **Rory's POV**

Instead of working on her book as planned Rory scans flight schedules to Australia, specifically Adelaide.

Rory would usually wait for the man to make the next step, but after finally receiving Finn's letter she realized that he needs to know why she never answered. She thinks about Finn and how he must have felt. He offered her his heart and she never accepted it. Perhaps if she had talked to him earlier, he would never have gotten a new girlfriend. Rory is exhausted, it's hard to admit mistakes and live with the consequences.

 **Finn's POV**

Back in Adelaide Finn threw himself completely in his work. He thinks it would be the best to distract himself with work instead of thinking about why Rory never told him that she's pregnant, why she never answered his letter or why she doesn't want him to be the father of their child.

On Friday afternoon, his secretary calls him to inform him that someone was here to visit him. Finn is curious, because nobody visits him at work.

"Who is it, Kathryn?" He asks his secretary.

"I don't know. She said she wants to surprise you," Kathryn replies.

"Well," Finn wonders who it could be. Kathryn is a nice old lady who has worked in the family business for many years. She knows his whole f **a** mily and she is also familiar with his Australian friends in Adelaide as well as his best mates from Yale. Who could the surprise visitor be?

"Does she look like an annoying reporter who try to get an interview with me?" Finn asks puzzled.

"She could be a reporter, but she looks like she came directly from the airport, not Australian for sure. In any case she seems very tired. She arrived two hours before I called and fell asleep after a few minutes while waiting." Kathryn chuckles softly.

"She fell asleep?"

Well I can my get a glimpse of this mysterious woman and if I don't know her, I leave before she awakes again. This could be fun way to end work today. He thinks to himself with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Walking as quietly as possible from his office to the reception area, he sees the mysterious stranger. His heart stops beating there asleep is the beautiful Rory Gilmore. He feels his own body tense from head to toe with every step as he walks closer to her.

While sleeping Rory holds her hands on her small baby bump. Finn adores the picture of her half lying in front of him. He needs to restrain himself from not waking her with a soft kiss. Standing in front of her, he takes a mental picture of how beautiful she looks.

Kathryn watches her boss. She never saw him smiling as broad as now. It is obvious that the mysterious woman is no stranger to Finn.

 **Rory's POV**

Rory awakes when she hears a tender voice calling her name. Exhausted from the long flight from America to Australia, she slowly opens her eyes. Realizing she fell asleep she is embarrassed. This was not what she imagined when she booked her flight to Australia. She thought the easiest way to avoid his girl-friend would be to surprise Finn in his office.

Seeing Finn's tender smile she feels less anxious.

"Rory, what a lovely surprise," Finn welcomes her gently, "Did you get lost on your last trip?"

Rory stretches her arms and legs.

"Hi, Finn," she greets him with a soft voice.

"I never knew you that you were such a big fan of down under," Finn teases warmly.

Looking in his eyes she sees that he is surprised.

"Not really," she stutters. "I just wanted to visit you," she continues, she blushes.

 **Finn's POV**

Never did he think that she would visit him in Adelaide. This was a nice surprise to have her here, ignoring the awkwardness of her undisclosed pregnancy.

Trying to make her feel comfortable, he suggests, "I think after your long journey, it's my turn to invite you for a coffee."

"Sounds good," Rory replies yawning.

He has Kathryn call his driver and he escorts her to his car. His driver drives them the short distance from CBD North Terrace to Central Market.

"You will love this, Rory, every Friday there is live music in the Central Market. We can grab a coffee and a cake at my favorite place inside," Finn explains enthusiastically.

Following him, Rory is amazed at the selection at "Providore." She chooses a Death by Chocolate and Finn orders his favorite Wattleseed White Chocolate and Macadamia Pavlova.

Grabbing two chairs in the crowd they sit down.

Rory starts talking, "Finn, we need to talk."

Looking at her, his eyes and heart are filled with hope. Never has a girl done something as impressive as to travel to visit him from such a long distance.

"I know," he replies, his voice tenderly. Before he realizes what, he does, he gently caresses her arm.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father," Rory finally manages to say.

His heart fills with joy. He already knew she was pregnant, but hearing her tell him the news makes his hearts burst for excitement. Before she can continue he jumps up, and embraces her.


	16. Chapter 16

**16 Chapter** (Jealousy)

 **Finn's POV**

Seeing Rory again after she said goodbye, filled him with hope of a future together. He embraces her feeling happier than he ever thought he would feel again. Without letting go of her hands, he steps back and gazes into her beautiful blue eyes. He notices that she is very tense. He recalls his conversation with Colin and wonders if he should tell her he already knows that she's pregnant.

"This is awesome," he says, smiling tenderly.

"Really?"

He looks at her noticing her fear. He wonders if he's the only one who's pleased with her pregnancy. Would she prefer to be pregnant with Logan? Thinking of this hurts him more than he wants to admit.

"Sure," he confirms, "Why wouldn't this be awesome?"

"Finn, we had a one-night-stand," she starts explaining.

"Well," he replies.

He suddenly feels like someone threw a bucket of ice on him. One-night-stand? Is that all he meant to her? Sure, they had sex and nothing further that night, but for him it was much more than that. His heart wasn't ready to get broken again.

 **Rory's POV**

"And you're one of Logan's best friends," Rory continues.

He sees her facial expression change. She hesitates, why couldn't she be as happy as he is? These last few weeks after she found out she was pregnant, she spent time worrying about his reaction. He seems so happy, why did she question it?

"Sorry, Finn, I wasn't expecting you to be happy, I made a Pro-Con-List trying to figure out how you would feel. I was sure you wouldn't like it," she confesses.

Finn's face softens, he smiles gently, "Yeah, I know you and your list."

"I think when the reality of it sets in, you may not be as happy as you are now," Rory continues.

 **Finn's POV**

"I have been thinking about this for a while," he confesses caressing her left arm.

Seeing the confused look on her face he doesn't want to lie to her.

"Colin told me," he whispers softly,

"He did?" She looks at him puzzled.

"Yeah, I forced him to tell me what was going on after the last LDB event," he says, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"But, you never tried to call me afterwards," she mutters, looking slightly angry.

After he found out that she was pregnant, it was difficult for him not to jump into his car and drive to her. He wanted to ask her why she has never told him. He thinks back to the letter he wrote her after their night in New Hampshire, promising that he would wait for her to tell him what she wanted.

He reaches out and gently holds her hands.

"Sorry, Rory, but in my letter, I promised you that I would respect your decision."

He sighs. He wonders if he was wrong for not contacting her, even if he promised her to wait till she decides on what she wanted.

 **Rory's POV**

"Finn, remember I once told you about Kirk and all the different jobs he has had?"

Finn nodded confused.

She continued, "Kirk decided his dream job was to be a mailman. Unfortunately, Kirk, being his incompetent self, never delivered your letter until a few days ago "

"Oh," he stutters. It seems like he's still processing the new information.

She explains what had happened with his letter.

Looking at him, she wonders if she should confess her feelings to him. In his letter he told her how he felt, but he wrote it before he got a girl-friend.

"Finn, I loved the letter."

He looks tenderly at her. A smile spreads across his face.

"You did?" he whispers softly.

"As soon as I read it, I booked the flight to come here," Rory explains, blushing again. Feeling embarrassed she doesn't understand the reason for his smile. Was it happiness or something else?

The whole time they were talking he still had his arms around her waist.

 **Finn's POV**

Hearing her explain what had happened he begins to relax. She loved his letter, does this mean his fears are unfounded. Does she feel the same way for him as he feels for her?

"I'm, glad you came," he caresses her cheek with his thumb.

Looking at her he wonders why she is becoming tense again.

"I'm so happy Finn, but what will your girl-friend say?"

He asks curiously, not being able to think of any woman than the gorgeous creature in front of him, "Girl-friend?"

Looking up at him she bites down on her lower lip, she steps away from him.

"I saw you together at the LDB event and…" Swallowing hard, she pauses.

Missing the warmth of her body, he doesn't understand who she is talking about.

"The beautiful redhead," Rory stutters.

"Oh, Eve?" Finn now realizes who Rory is talking about.

 **Rory's POV**

"I don't know," Rory answers, her eyes fill with tears, wondering if Finn has forgotten about his girl-friend.

"No worries," he instinctively pulls her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest.

Feeling better she enjoys the feel of his embrace and begins to forget about the redhead.

Soothing her, he whispers into her ear, "Everything is going to be okay." He repeats it again and again as he runs his hands up and down her back.

Feeling the tears slip down her cheek, she whispers to him, "I came too late."

"Rory, I have no girl-friend," he replies gently.

She feels a sense of relief believing now that they can go ahead defining their relationship without the interference of a girlfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dear readers, sorry that I lost sight of this story in the last weeks, but I read an excessive number of other fanfictions with a pregnant Rory in the last time. Therefore, I'm feeling like struggling to keep going with my own ideas without too much influence of other stories, but I try to do my best.**

 **Due to a trip of my great beta, I will not publish any new chapters of this story in the next three weeks. Hopefully you take pleasure in this one, ClaudiaCleland**

oooo

 **17 Chapter** (Endearment)

 **Finn's POV**

"No girl-friend?" Rory asks to be sure she heard Finn's answer right.

"Yep, no girl-friend," Finn insures her.

Holding her and running his hands tenderly down her back, he treasures the smile which dominates her beautiful face once she realizes that he is single. It feels so natural for her to be in his arms and he hopes that this could be a sign for a future together. Placing his face in her neck he inhales the scent of her favorite perfume, at this moment all he wants to do is hold her, to kiss her and to promise her forever. But knowing her tendency to run he holds her and enjoys their contact if she allows him to.

 **Rory's POV**

Rory admits to herself that he's everything she needs now and after all the Logan drama in the last years she's more than relieved that Finn's the father of her child, not Logan.

There is a part of her that loves Logan, and he will always own a part of her heart for the rest of her life. She knew the reason of their New Hampshire adventure. Logan gave her several chances to decide what she wanted on that day. He seemed happy with their arrangement. Logan accepted their Las Vegas agreement for as long as she would continue it. If she would had asked him he might have left Odette. However, she realized that in the end she was the weight that was the balance of this so-called relationship.

A life with Finn or at least a child with him wouldn't put her in a golden cage like with Logan and his family. It's not Logan's fault that his family, besides from his sister Honor, were horrible, but it's part of the whole package.

While thinking of her catastrophic love life, she relaxes more and more in Finn's arms.

 **Finn's POV**

After a few minutes she leans toward his face, closing slowly the space between their mouths. He can already feel her breath on his lips, afraid to move an inch and stop her. He feels his heart skip a beat as she finally closes the space between their mouths.

To Finn this moment feels like everything is moving in slow motion. His breathing stops while his senses register every little detail. He feels as if his face is burning from the gentle touch of her soft skin as she holds it in between her hands.

She finally kisses his lips, lightly at first, before she intensifies the kiss, he pours all his emotions back into her.

Their kiss is slow and gentle, both taking their time to get used to their closeness. There is no alcohol to mask their true feelings or an urgency to rush, only hope and tenderness.  
Keeping his eyes closed he relishes the taste and smell of her as she continues kissing him.

There they stood in Central Market on a Friday, oblivious to their surroundings as the people move around them and only noticing each other.

 **Rory's POV**

Catching their breath, they slowly separate. His cloudy blue eyes glaze in pleasure and his swollen lips parting in a struggle for a breath.

Finn's lips were soft and gentle, the opposite of what she expected from a player like him. The memory of their kisses in New Hampshire is still blurred based on their amount of alcohol that they had on that day.

He kisses her again tenderly, and she takes pleasure of the tingling on her lips where their lips melted together shortly before. Looking down into her beautiful blue eyes he gives her a playful smirk.

"Rory Gilmore, who would have thought that you would fly across the world to seduce an innocent man like me," his husky voice teases.

She giggles relieved that she decided to find him and tell him personally that she's pregnant with his child.

Everything feels right leaning against him, her hands on his chest, while his arms are around her waist. Who would have thought that the outgoing, adventuresome Australian would feel like the perfect match for her; his unique charm seems rather contrary to her personality.

Smiling at her Finn says softly, "Rory, love, I would love to stay here the whole night, but I think we should get you and the little one something to eat and get you home."

He gently caresses her belly. It feels strange to her at first and at the same time fantastic knowing that Finn cares so much for her.

"That does sounds good, after all it was a long flight and sleeping while flying in an airplane wasn't very comfortable," she agrees.

"Okay, do you want to go to a restaurant or get take out and head home?" He asks.

"Well, I'm not sure, I feel tired, but eating in a hostel doesn't sound very appealing," she replies.

"A hostel?" Finn wants to know, gasping dramatically.

"Sure, Finn, the flight was expensive enough. I booked a few nights at a hostel in the CBD," Rory explains, smiling at him.

"Sorry, love, but the mother of my child will never sleep in one of those places," he looks disgusted.

"One of those places?" she chuckles.

"Yes, you know the hostel dorms are notorious for strangers having sex," he replies, obviously not thrilled thinking of Rory sleeping there.

"Oh, you mean, I could get laid by a player or a gorgeous man-whore," she mocks smirking. She wants to believe that he could be able to change for her.

 **Finn's POV**

Pouting he nods. Feeling like a hypocrite he doesn't want Rory shared with other men.

"You mean, I already found my gorgeous man-whore?" She teases tenderly, wiggling her eyebrows, her blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

He leans in to give her a brief, but unbelievable passionate kiss, before he suggests, "I would say, we get some of the amazing homemade noodles with beef from Star Dumpling just outside the Central Market. Afterwards my driver will pick us up and bring us to my apartment."

"Your apartment?" Rory asks as her eyes widens.

"Sure, I have enough space for you to sleep in my guest room and relax after the long flight," he states gently.

Smiling she agrees without further discussion.


	18. Chapter 18

**Finally, my beta is back from vacation to edit my newest chapter. I will try to never have another long wait for my next chapter. Thanks for sticking to my story, ClaudiaCleland**

oooo

 **18 Chapter** (Happiness)

 **Finn's POV**

In his apartment, Rory sits down on Finn's large couch while he arranges the take out.

"Rory, do you want to eat at the table or stay on my couch?" He asks, smiling softly knowing that she has agreed to stay at his home instead of the disgusting hostel.

"On the couch, it feels like I never want to leave this place," she replies while fighting the desire to yawn.

Finn smiles and thinks about a future where Rory and their child live together in Adelaide. He never imagined that this unexpected pregnancy would be the best thing that had ever happened in his life. He never imagined living with a woman, but remembering their daily chats in the past and what it was like when they stopped he knew that this is what he wanted.

Colin, Robert, Logan and Finn have often thought about the possibility that one of their liaisons could become pregnant. Tristan Dugray had told them what almost happened to him a few years ago. At a party a blonde had her sights on someone and she managed to become pregnant. She insisted on using a condom that she purposely destroyed. Fortunately, her friend warned Tristan before he became involved with her. That close call prevented him from becoming a father and to marrying the girl. However, the knowledge of this was a possibility the men were very careful about becoming a father too soon.

However, Rory's pregnancy, on the other hand felt like destiny. Finn would never admit it, but it must mean something that they made love that last day before she wanted to leave the LDB men forever. He knows what life would be like without her and he doesn't want to relive the feelings he had when she said her goodbye.

 **Rory's POV**

"Wow, these noodles are really good," Rory says. She laughs as she tries to eat a noodle which seems longer than her arm.

"Told you," Finn replies happily.

Sitting next to Finn feels right. His apartment is filled with photographs of his family and their adventures together.

"You have a lot of pictures of your family," she says, looking around. They talked about his family and their eccentric traditions, but knowing that they will have their own family soon changes things. She absentmindedly caresses her belly, dreaming about being part of Finn's family and participating in the activities she sees in the photographs.

"Everything okay love?" Finn asks gently. He looks a bit worried.

"Sure, Finn," she stutters, "I just thought about our future…"

She knows they should talk about their future. When she discovered that Colin already informed Finn, she wanted to do "the talk" as soon as possible. When she told Finn about the pregnancy she was relieved that Finn was happy. Now she wonders what this means for both? She lives in America and he spends most of his time in Australia. When she was with Logan, he tried to be a good boy-friend, but having a long-distance relationship is difficult. Finn is still one of the biggest bachelors that she knows. She remembers the number of women he would date. Their kisses sent thrills down her body, but was she ready to try to have a relationship with a man who may not commit like Logan?

"I know, we need to talk, but I think you should go to sleep now, because you're cute trying not to yawn. We should take our time and being awake when we talk about our future," he tells her as he leans in, gently kissing her forehead.

"Hm…," she mutters, following him to the guest room.

"You look disappointed like I stole all of your candy," he teases.

"Sorry, I know you're right, but…" She hesitates to continue talking. She would prefer sleeping in his bedroom, cuddling with him, but perhaps it is the pregnancy hormones that have her wishing this?

 **Finn's POV**

"No worries, love, I'm here," Finn tries to comfort her. Seeing her pouting makes him experience the need to protect her, "his woman", and his child. "His woman" he thinks, he would be so happy if they could find a way to work things out.

Rory nods yawning several times, before he leaves her in his guest room.

Back in his living room, Finn thinks about this day and her surprise visit. He pours himself a glass of Scotch and sits on his couch. Sipping his drink, he contemplates the events of today.

Around midnight, which is morning in New York, he calls Colin to speak with him about his amazing day.

"Hi Finn, already bored in Adelaide?" Colin greets and teases a bit.

"Actually, Col, I have never been happier here," Finn replies grinning.

"Really?" Colin wonders. "Could I assume a pretty lady is responsible for your happiness?"

"Absolutely," Finn smirks.

"Have you found another source of redheads?" Colin continues mocking his best friend.

"In fact, no redhead this time," Finn explains. Enjoying the banter with his best mate, he's aware why he cannot decide where he should live. Having great friends in America and Australia, he's always missing someone.

"Are you kidding? The notorious redhead-lover found a different lady? Which color dethroned the redheads?" Colin chuckles.

"Colin, my mate, I have a deep passion for brunettes," Finn replies happily. Why should he ever think again about redheads if Rory would choose him?

"Blasphemy," Colin teases again grinning. "I never thought you would change your mind about redheads… besides… oh my God! Finn!?"

"What?" Finn replies, playing clueless.

"No!?" Colin continues shocked.

Finn laughs. He knows Colin guessed what happened, because there could only be one brunette who could make him this happy.

"She's in Australia?" Colin asks, still stunned.

Enjoying this, Finn replies, "There are so many women in the world, I have no idea who you're talking about, mate."

Colin gulps, "Finn, be serious, why is Rory in Adelaide?"

"She wanted to see me," Finn answers joyfully. While talking with Colin, Finn thinks how happy her visit has made him and he hope that she will never leave him again. He imagines that he couldn't survive another goodbye from her.


	19. Chapter 19

**19 Chapter** (Craziness)

 **Finn's POV**

The next morning Finn wants to surprise Rory with breakfast in bed. After knocking on his guest room door, he slides in. She looks gorgeous sleeping, he could get used to watching her every day.

"Good morning love," he gently greets her.

"Finn?" She murmurs drowsily.

"Yes, I brought you coffee and some Melting Moments from my favorite bakery in my district," he explains softly.

She slowly sits up, rubbing her eyes, "What time is it?" Rory wonders.

"10 a.m. little sleepyhead," he teases lovingly.

While he gives her the dinner tray, she replies mockingly,"10 a.m.? You know it's the weekend and the sun is already up?"

"Sure," he chuckles, unsure if he should stay or leave the room while she eats.

She pats the bed, "Sit next to me Finn, the bed is big enough."

Usually Finn would never feel so shy about sitting beside a girl in her bed, but Rory is more than any other girl. She has gotten under his skin and he never wants to lose her again, he's afraid of talking about their future.

 **Rory's POV**

Seeing Finn blush a bit on his cheeks amuses Rory. She finds this shy Finn cute

"Don't worry Finn, you gave me food, I won't bite," she says playfully while observing that Finn begins to relax.

He leans in and whispers huskily in her ear, "If I had known this, I wouldn't have brought you breakfast."

Glad, that Finn is beginning to act like himself again, she suggests, "Please be serious, Finn. I came here to talk about us."

"Set a date and I will be there," he states, looking serious.

"Set a date? What are you talking about?" Rory wonders and take another sip of her coffee.

"For our wedding day," Finn replies tenderly, kissing her free hand lovingly.

Rory spits out her coffee, "Wedding day!?"

"Sure, love," he says, still holding her hand, softly drawing circles with his thump on her palm.

"Are you crazy?" Rory asks nervously. He couldn't be serious? Or does he really want to marry her? And why couldn't she stop smiling?

"Rory, you know I'm crazy. You're the only woman besides my family, whom I told everything to. You have seen me at my worst and my best and you still came to Australia." Finn explains.

"I came to tell you that I'm pregnant," she replies.

"You could have called me," he whispers hesitantly.

"It's nothing I would tell someone over the telephone," she tells him trying to use this as an excuse.

"You kissed me yesterday," he smiles.

"Yeah, I did," she replies, smiling obliviously. "But I cannot marry you."

"Why?" Finn asks, looking more serious than the whole time today.

"Well…" she stutters. "You had only one girl-friend an extremely long time ago, I don't even know if you would be this kind of guy and we're living on different continents," she tries searching for excuses.

 **Finn's POV**

"Nothing we can't change," he tries to convince her. Yes, it's crazy to talk about marriage, but he doesn't want to be another day without her.

Taking the dinner tray from her, he places it on the nightstand, pulling her kindly closer, one hand caressing her back while the other softly strokes some hair out of her face.

Bringing the hand to the back of her head, he gazes, with his eyes filled with pleasure, into her deep blue eyes, enjoying her expectations.

Letting his tongue tenderly glide across her lips, she opens them bit by bit. Savoring the taste of her, he moans deeply, before their kiss seems to become more heated.

Having her in his arms means more than the world to him. Kissing her again, the kiss says in a million words how happy he is having her in his apartment.

Kissing each other passionately, wild and breathtaking, he tries to lay all his emotions in his kisses.

The fact that he wants her more is an understatement, but he doesn't want to scare her more than he already has.

Finn wants the kissing to go on forever, but he could feel her need to talk.

"Okay, Rory, let's talk about our future and about our little one," he suggests, breathlessly. Finn's hands roam tenderly to her stomach.

"Well," Rory starts again hesitantly. "We need to decide how much you want to be involved in our lives."

 **Rory's POV**

"I already told you," he simply states, continuing to caress her belly.

"Please, be serious," she pleads.

"I'm serious," he replies, locking his eyes with hers.

"We only had sex once, Finn. We never had anything like a relationship." She continues.

"Rory, I never thought I would say something like this one day, but a marriage isn't mainly about sex, it's about trust and sharing your life with the person, and I want to do it with you love," Finn whispers.

She gulps.

Leaning again closer, he cups her cheeks, "I fell in love with you during our daily chats long before you ended your thing with Logan. I never told you due to respect to your relationship, but as you said goodbye in New Hampshire my heart shattered in a trillion pieces. This never happened before and even if I like kissing you and having amazing sex, my proposal isn't impulsive. I think I wouldn't survive losing you again. Having a child with you is more than I could ever hope for. You're beautiful, you're funny and I want to share the rest of my life with you," he confesses.

His eyes make her melt, meeting his lips in an earth shattering kiss.

"I will be there for you in every way you let me be, love. But be aware that I will propose for the rest of my life until you say yes," he speaks softly, giving her one last feather light kiss on her lips, leaving her speechless as he leaves the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**20 Chapter** (Love)

 **Rory's POV**

After Finn left the room, Rory processes all the information. As crazy as it sounded, she knows Finn would marry her immediately if she would let him. She knows that he can be very dramatic, but he would never joke about something as serious as a wedding with her. Rory imagines what her dream wedding would look like, and she's surprised that she couldn't get a clear image of the surrounding, but an image of her dream groom.

She leaves the bed, puts on her clothes and goes to find Finn in his apartment.

Seeing her, Finn softly smiles. "Hello, love, ready to explore Adelaide?"

"Yes, I am. I feel okay," she replies tenderly.

Finn caresses her cheeks and lifts her chin looking into her eyes he asks, "Do you want to share your thoughts?"

She is caught off guard and tries to hide a blush which slowly spreads over her face. His soft caress makes her skin tingle. Why is everything with Finn so different than any other man before?

 **Finn's POV**

Standing in his apartment Finn asks, "Rory?"

He has been waiting for an answer to his questions which she has not yet answered. Looking at her he removes his hand from her cheek.

He wonders what she's thinking about, hopefully about the possibility of marrying him. Who would have thought Finn wished to have a wedding as soon as possible? His parents would be thrilled that he will be a father with the love of his life and they would be also as thrilled if Rory would agree to be his wife. He was honest when he told her that he would continue to propose to her the rest of his life. Logan was stupid to let her go and move to Palo Alto without her. He wouldn't make the same mistake and give her away.

"Oh, sorry, Finn," she says blushing.

"No worries, love. I told you I will wait the rest of my life for you," he smiles softly.

He sees the joy his statement brings on her face. Perhaps she will say yes one day.

"Enough wooing," Rory replies tenderly.

"Are you sure you want me to stop complimenting you. You're the mother of my unborn child and the love of my life. You should get used to it, darling," Finn pulls her in, caressing with one hand her stomach and his other thump caressing her lips.

He leans in, tracing her lips with his. Finn teasingly nibbles on her lower lip a bit. He savors the taste of her and enjoys their closeness.

She invites him in by slowly opening her soft lips.

His tongue darts out to explore her mouth. Their tongues are dancing a new excited choreography.

While kissing he pulls her even closer to him, focusing his attention on her melting into his embrace.

After passionately kissing each other, he pulls her out the door excited to show her his special places in his home town.

"Come on love, Adelaide is a big city and I need to return to work on Monday," Finn shouts agitated.

Finn takes her first to visit one of the churches. She remembers reading during her flight that Adelaide is also called the City of Churches. They became so distracted visiting Adelaide, that they hadn't spoken about the possibility of getting married.

 **Rory's POV**

The two spent the whole weekend at some of Finn's favorite places. They went to the beach, had a picnic in the Adelaide Botanic Garden, and she loved visiting the cute animals in the Cleland Wildlife Park.

During the week Finn went to work while Rory continued with her book. She visited different places in the city and brought her book and would sit and write. Her favorite spot was on a park bench near the River Torrens next to the Adelaide Festival Centre.

In the evenings Finn and Rory spent their time eating in different restaurants or he would bring takeout food to his apartment. They talked a lot and kissed even more.

The following weekend Rory plans to meet Finn at her favorite spot after his morning business meeting.

While waiting for Finn on the park bench, she looks around. What a nice place, she thinks to herself. Children were feeding the black swans in the river and some rainbow lorikeets fly down trying to get some cookies too. A mother tells her children to stop feeding the birds. She tries to explain that it causes the birds to become sick eating human food. The children ignore their mother and continue to feed the birds their cookie crumbs. Rory chuckles as the father walks over to his family and tricks the children away from the animals with a promise of buying them ice-cream. The mother seems a little nervous until the man caresses her waist and tells her she could have a big cup of coffee. Rory thinks about her future with Finn and she could see this situation one day happen with him, too.

Deep in thoughts she doesn't see Finn arrive.

He leans in and kisses her forehead before he sits down next to her, "Hello, love."

"Hi, Finn," she replies. "It's really pretty."

He turns to her, "Sorry, what is pretty."

"The Elder Park Rotunda. It reminds me of the gazebo in Stars Hollow, however like a better version of it," Rory explains dreamily.

"Perhaps because it fits to our blue eyes," Finn whispers in her ear.

She feels his lips against her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.

At that moment she decided to go with what her heart told her and not her head. She turns and looks at Finn, taking his hand in hers she happily states, "Okay, Finn, let's do this."

 **Finn's POV**

He looks stunned at her. He cannot think of any other meaning to her statement than the obvious one that he wants more than anything in his life before.

"Do what?" he stutters.

"Let's get married," Rory replies lovingly.

He cups her face, and pulls her into him for a long tender kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**21 Chapter** (Wedding)

 **Rory's POV**

Once they decided to get married, Finn and Rory talked a lot about where and when to have their wedding. Surprisingly for him she wanted to get married as soon as possible. They talked about the wedding guests. They didn't want to have the discussion with their parents, grandparents or even friends about their wedding plans. As a result, they agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone until after their wedding and they chose to have a small wedding ceremony with only the two of them and two witnesses in Australia.

Blissfully happy they booked a private beach near Adelaide for the following weekend. This was Finn's favorite place to be in Australia and she also enjoyed being there with him. For both the ocean elicited the feeling of freedom and happiness.

Finn had his personal shopper, Alice, go with Rory to help choose the perfect wedding dress. Alice found a stunning dress with a lace bodice coordinated crepe godet skirt, with a delicately applied statement lace illusion covered back and buttons, it had a belt which finished off the design. She tried the dress on and it fit perfectly. She stood on the pedestal in front of the four-way mirror and saw herself. For the first time she knew that this would be her dress. She already showed a little bump and she knows Finn would be happy that he could see the small bump through the dress. Due to this reason the dress wouldn't be appropriate for a Hartford Society wedding, but Finn promised her the dress would only be for them on their special day and nobody else. The first time in her life she made a life-changing decision without her mother. Finn is her future, the person she wants to share her life and all her secrets with.

 **Finn's POV**

Finally, Saturday arrived, the day of their wedding. They drove together in a white limousine to the beach and then she shooed him away. He had booked two rooms at the small hotel near there, so they could change into their wedding clothes. Finn had asked his best friend Johnno to be one of their witnesses and after discussing it with Rory, they decided that Alice would stand up for her.

Mother Nature cooperated and the sun shines and sparkles on the sand and the beautiful blue green ocean. It would be perfect for them to walk on the beach barefoot as planned. On the beach is a marvelous wooden arch draped in white gauze with blush peonies and eucalyptus branches tied to the right corner.

Earlier, Finn met Johnno at the hotel room where they both changed into their wedding clothes. Since they wanted to keep the wedding semi-formal, he wore his navy suit pants and a white shirt with a blue pair of suspenders. He left his top two buttons of his shirt undone and he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Johnno is dressed like Finn but with a black pair of suspenders. Both men look very casual and sexy.

While the men were changing, Alice was helping Rory get ready in the next room. Rory kept her makeup natural and just added a little bit of blush on her cheeks and gloss to her lips. Alice had brought a curling iron, and curled Rory's long hair into ringlets and lightly sprayed them. She then helped her into her wedding dress. She added the blush peony flower that was on a clip to hold one side of her hair back. She then gently brushed her hair so that it fell in soft curls down her shoulder and back. Alice had chosen her ocean blue lace dress that was knee length. She curled her long blond hair and left it down. Alice hands Rory her bouquet of blush peonies and eucalyptus.

Ninety minutes before sunset, Finn nervously stands under the arch waiting for the love of his life. Listening to the sounds of the waves crashing on the beach, he finally understands why people always said that their wedding day was the happiest day of their lives. At this moment he cannot imagine anything else that would make him happier than marrying her and finally start a real family.

Suddenly he notices movement and he stares at her as she walks towards him. She seems to glide like an angel in her stunning white dress. She stops to stand by his side. Rory's soft curls flow and ripple freely over her shoulders in the light sea breeze.

Alice was a decent amateur photographer and instead of carrying flowers she brought her camera. As a special gift she was going to capture the moments of this special day for them and put them together in a special album.

 **Rory's POV**

The marriage celebrant who is standing beside them, kindly smiles at the bridal couple. He begins to read the prearranged text while Finn holds Rory's hand as they gaze lovingly in each other's blue eyes.

"May the road rise to meet you,  
May the wind be always at your back.  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
The rains fall soft upon your fields.  
And until we meet again,  
May God hold you in the palm of his hand.

May God be with you and bless you;  
May you see your children's children.  
May you be poor in misfortune,  
Rich in blessings,  
May you know nothing but happiness  
From this day forward.

May the road rise to meet you  
May the wind be always at your back  
May the warm rays of sun fall upon your home  
And may the hand of a friend always be near.

May green be the grass you walk on,  
May blue be the skies above you,  
May pure be the joys that surround you,  
May true be the hearts that love you." (*Irish blessing)

Rory beams when she sees the rings. His choice was something that she could feel comfortable wearing every day and she loves him even more for realizing that she didn't need a flashy ring to represent their love. Choosing to have their fingerprints in the design made it unique and personal, something only Finn would think of. During the Ring Ceremony she no longer could stop her tears of happiness anymore and smiles as she notices that his blue eyes are also watery, and a few tears escape while he places her ring on her finger.

"By the virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the state of South Australia it gives me great honor and pleasure to now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your Bride," the marriage celebrant says smiling.

"It is my pleasure to be the first to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. …," the marriage celebrant begins, but the young married couple already lost in their kiss doesn't hear anything. He grins at the two charming lovebirds.

After the ceremony Finn and Rory spend the evening at the beach, watching the sunset and eating a picnic on a blanket at the seaside. Johnno and Alice left them soon after the ceremony to give them time together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dear readers, I thought this chapter flows better without POV. I'm very sorry, that I needed a lot more time than usually to update this story, but no worries I will continue it. Thanks for waiting. Enjoy it, ClaudiaCleland**

oooo

 **22 Chapter** (Passion)

Once their romantic picnic is finished, the lovebirds cuddle with a dark blue woolen blanket on the sandy beach. It is a warm summer evening and they sit outside after the sunset, listening to the relaxing sound of the ocean breaking gently on the shore. They start kissing and slowly begin to lose themselves in their embrace. Finn sits up knowing tonight he wants this to be a special wedding night for them. He removes his phone from his pocket and calls the driver of the limousine to drive them home.

Back in his apartment Rory giggles when Finn carries her in his arms bridal style directly into the bedroom in their apartment. He removes the hazelnut brown bedcover and gently lays her down on the luxurious cream-colored blanket on their bed, covering her body with his. He gently cups her cheeks with his hands and kisses her passionately.

He turns on the dim light next to their bed, so he can look at her. Leaving her on the bed he slides off the bed and lights the white pillar candles with the lighter that he placed there earlier so that their wedding night would be perfectly romantic.

Rory watches him prepare the room, she notices the white roses on the nightstand in a vase and loves that he thought of them. Though rose petals on a bed were supposed to be romantic, she never was fond of them on her skin, however the roses next to the bed were so beautiful and their sweet scent lingers in the room.

He turns around and walks slowly back to the bed. Sitting up she pulls him by his waist to her. She looks up at him and his gaze makes her body feel warm, and her core feels like it is boiling. No one has ever made her feel this way nor has she wanted anyone, like the way she wants him.

His blue eyes burn with so much love and seem to grow darker, with every second that he looks at her, that she is speechless.

His voice low and husky he softly whispers, "Now you're mine forever."

His possessive words turn her on. Yes, she is his now and forever, and she couldn't be happier than she is today. She knows he would never stop her from having a career or other ambitions she might have. His declarations of his endless love that he made, makes her feel secure. She knows now that she can achieve her own goals. Finn doesn't need a Stepford wife, or a trophy wife as eye candy, he wants a partner in life.

His marvelous blue eyes are filled with desire and emotion as they gaze into hers.

She slips his blue pair of suspenders off his shoulders and slowly unbuttons his white shirt pulling it out his navy suit pants.

She tenderly traces his chest muscles and she can feel them involuntarily flex underneath her touch. His breath slows down and nearly stops. The sensual caress of her fingertips feels like the droplets of water that drip off his chest after he comes out of the ocean.

His hands are desperately trying to remove her wedding dress which takes longer than he can bear. "I want you so much," he whispers, his voice raw and passionate, while he quickly unlaces the ribbon on the back of her gown.

Despite their decision to get married they hadn't had sex again since their night in New Hampshire. Joining together now as man and wife is their personal wedding gift for each other.

He starts to nibble on her earlobe, his hot breath tickling her skin as, he travels with his warm mouth to her breasts after laying light kisses on her soft skin.

Rory relaxes in Finns arms. She is no longer anxious about the slight changes in her body. Her husband is worshiping her and his sensual touches over her body gives her courage to take pleasure in their first night as husband and wife.

"Finn your slow hands on me are driving me crazy, I want you," she replies seductively while he's slowly removes her white lace corset.

He growls deeply, "Love, you're killing me with all your wrappings."

Finn has never desired any woman in his life as he desires Rory.

Finn finally rids her of her lingerie. He groans at the feeling of her smooth, naked breast against his chest. Her soft body against his hard chest feels incredible.

She shivers at the touch of his hands and mouth.

Rory gasps as his teeth skillfully caress her nipples teasing her.

The noise escaping her mouth seems to drive him crazier every second, before he seductively groans, "I love the way you taste, Rory. It drives me crazy."

He places gently kisses all the way down her body. The way she reacts to his touch makes him feel desired in a way he never thought would be possible. Finn restrains himself from biting in her soft flesh and leaving marks all over her body. Her taste is his weakness, his addiction.

As his kisses and caresses continue down her body he tries to restrain himself from being so hasty. The scent of the roses and their desire is intoxicating.

"I could spend hours between your legs," he grins, his voice deep, rich with huskiness.

She smiles at his words as they send goosebumps throughout her body. Her cloudy blue eyes glint in bliss.

"You're so sexy," she replies a bit coyly.

With an admiring gaze, he slowly crawls back up her body and looking deeply into her eyes his lips connect with her waiting ones.

His kisses are now hard, demanding and seductive, as he feels her hands wandering.

She slowly caresses his muscular abs and his hips. She feels his desire and she quickly unfastens the button and unzips his pants.

The way she touches him feels different, more connected. He whispers sweet nothing, with a voice full of lust against her hair. He leans against her hand, making sure she feels how much he wants her.

The husky groan he releases when she teasingly begins to stroke him after freeing him from his suit pants and boxer is the sexiest sound she has ever heard.

He is losing his mind at the sensations that she is creating with every stroke of her fingers, every kiss. His heart beats rapidly his body is aching, aching for the memory of her, he wants her. They slowly join, their bodies burning for release, he feels her body begin to tense and he lets himself release, glad that he took his time worshiping the woman he loves.

They kiss passionately knowing that they are finally one.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she says softly, cuddling into his chest while he covers themselves with the blanket.

"You're are my world, I can never deny you of your dreams and desires,"he lovingly whispers, kissing her on the forehead, before they fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**23 Chapter** (News)

 **Rory's POV**

The morning after their wedding the two lovebirds awake with their legs entangled and Rory's head resting on Finn's chest, as she gently caresses his naked stomach.

After cuddling, kissing and enjoying each other's presence, he sits up grabs his cell phone and asks softly, "Are you sure, love?"

She takes her own cell from the nightstand where she inhales the scent of the white roses in the vase and sits next to Finn, his arm around her shoulder. Everything feels perfect.

"Finn, we talked about it and decided it will be best to tell everyone about the pregnancy and our marriage on SM," she explains.

"I know, you said you want it this way, Rory, but I want to be sure you won't regret it one day," he replies while caressing her arm and giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"That's sweet Finn, however I think my friends especially Lane and Paris will understand it. My mother will be upset that I was unplanned pregnant like hers. She loves me, but I don't want to destroy my happiness now. I'm sure she will love you, but she might be angry at first. This should give her time to process the information. You know she did elope with my father, so she has no reason to be judgmental," Rory rambles.

"Okay, love," he replies, kissing her forehead.

 **Finn's POV**

Finn thinks his friends and family members are used to his spontaneous behavior and will not be too surprised. Colin and Robert will probably be more surprised than the others, however the only person he fears to tell is Logan. Sure, Logan had his chances and is engaged to Odette now, but Rory is also the love of his life. He will not be happy to find out about that they are married and that they are going to have a family. Marrying Rory would be enough shock for Logan, but after that she is pregnant by him. He knows this will upset Logan.

Rory watches her husband and asks softly, "You're worried about Logan?"

He hesitantly smiles. Sometimes it seems like she can read his mind, but their time chatting daily on the computer was the first step of their relationship, even though they didn't realize it at that time. It might feel rushed to others, but they already bonded more before they married than lots of other couples.

"Yes, I feel like Logan, Colin and Robert are like my American family, but you are forever connected by blood with family, but they have become my chosen family. I fear he will never forgive me."

Finn swallows the lump in his throat and he feels nauseous.

 **Rory's POV**

"Finn, I can call him if you want or if you want you tell him now," she replies tenderly.

Now that she and Finn are married, Logan should be a part of her life again. She knows she left this part of her life of her own free will in New Hampshire, but now she should start a friendship instead of a relationship with Logan. She would do anything for Finn, even telling Logan about their marriage. However, Rory knows Finn well enough to understand that he wants to tell Logan himself.

"Well, perhaps I should call him today before we're head to Kangaroo Island. I think otherwise I won't be able to enjoy our Honeymoon," Finn replies pondering about the consequences of both choices, calling before or afterwards.

Rory tenderly looks at Finn. He appears to be a totally crazy man on first sight with his foolish antics and Aussie dialect, especially with all his drunken partying at Yale, but deep-down Finn cares for his friends and family. She loves that he wants everybody to be happy. Watching his fears to hurt his best friend and loose him forever hurts Rory too.

They never planned for this to happen. If they had not appeared that night in New Hampshire she would have never contacted any of the men again. She doesn't regret her marriage with Finn, but she would love to avoid hurting Logan, because he doesn't deserve it.

"I support whatever you decide, Finn," she tells him softly.

Her hand soothingly rubs on his leg.

He kisses her forehead. "Fair enough. Thanks heaps, love."

Smiling softly, she notices that Finn accent starts to get thicker when he gets emotional or turned on.

She turns her head, caresses his cheek with her hand and says, "I will take a shower, would you like to call Logan now? He's usually awake till late and it is evening in London."

Finn nods, kissing her softly on her lips.

 **Finn's POV**

Once she left the room, he searches for his boxers, his grey Yale shorts and t-shirt. He feels like he needs to be dressed for the serious phone call.

He walks into the living room and because the day is already much hotter than yesterday, he turns on the air conditioning. Sitting down on his couch he tries to calm down.

Finn absentmindedly gazes through his room and out through the window that looks out on his terrace with his fern trees in the big planters. He places his legs on the dark leather stool in front of the light beige couch, trying to get as comfortable as possible.

Pulling the cell phone out of the pocket of his shorts, he notices how sweaty his hands are. Finn's hand trembles as he searches for the right number. His back stiffens as he tries to find the best sitting position, leaning on the pillows on the couch.

After looking at Logan's number his minds trolls him with images of the worst consequences he can think of and he doesn't like any of them.

Before he can finally chicken out, he presses his forefinger on the display and holds the phone to his right ear.

Listening to the familiar sound, Finn wonders if he would prefer if Logan would be already asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**24 Chapter** (Announcement)

 **Finn's POV**

Finn waits several seconds on the phone which feels like an eternity. Nervously he hears his own heart rate increase and he clenches his jaw as he waits for Logan to answer his phone.

"Finn, my man, great to hear from you. What's up down under?" Logan answers happily.

Listening to his best mate and knowing that he has no clue about his relationship with Rory, is torture for Finn. He realizes that in a few minutes he might destroy one of his best and longest friendships. He gulps and tries calming down. Playing with the hem of his grey Yale t-shirt he squeezes his cell phone in his right hand till his knuckles become white.

"Everything is perfect here, mate. You know what the summers are like here in Australia."

Hoping Logan doesn't hear the tension in his voice, he waits for the right moment to tell Logan about Rory, him, and their baby.

Logan chuckles, "Sounds better than the rainy December in good ol' England. The Christmas Spirit is probably better over here though. Odette had never experienced the amazing Christmas light displays in London before. She was like a little child as we strolled through the city several times over the weekend."

As Finn listens to Logan he realizes that Logan no longer seems annoyed that he is marrying Odette. He sounds happy as he continues to talk about their weekend together. This is good news to Finn and perhaps his news won't be as catastrophic as he expects.

"I am glad to hear this, Logan. It sounds like you had fun with your fiancé?" Finn replies hesitantly, looking quickly around in his living room without focusing.

"Well, I think I needed some time after Rory said goodbye in New Hampshire. It took a while for me to stop checking my phone hoping that she changed her mind, but now I can say Odette is a great fiancé. She is still not Rory and will never be, but I proposed to Rory once and she declined. It was her turn to show me she wanted me forever and she sadly never did. You know I had a hard time these last few months to accept her decision. New Hampshire was my last-ditch effort to show her how much I loved her; however, it wasn't enough for her," Logan explains with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Finn understands his friend's sadness, but he knows that he must tell Logan his news. His heart beats faster, as he says, "I'm happy that you and Odette are finding a chance for happiness," Finn nervously says.

"Thanks, Finn. I will forever be thankful that you, Colin and Robert were with me for our last hurrah with Rory. One day I'm sure I will be a perfect husband for Odette," Logan answers.

"Things do change, and I am happy for you. However, I called to tell you something and I'm not sure how you will feel about my news," Finn confesses.

Hearing Logan holding his breath, Finn grips onto his t-shirt with his left hand. He knows that he would feel like punching Logan if the roles were reversed.

"Finn, we have been friends for a long time and I think whatever you want to say, it cannot be as bad as you think," Logan replies, a hint of curiousness in his calming voice.

"Logan, I'm so sorry, but something happened in New Hampshire," Finn stutters anxiously. He's so nervous; he thinks he will probably throw up on his carpet in front of his couch.

"Did you have sex with the guy in the tango club that had a sex change the week after?" Logan teases gently.

Joking about serious topics was always their way to reduce the tension between them. Especially for Colin and Logan who were exposed to many serious lectures from their fathers. So, the three friends would talk to each other in a way that would not remind them of these painful discussions.

Logan had often referred to themselves as the three Musketeers and Robert was D'Artagnan who joined the group later and needed to earn their trust and friendship. Also born in Hartford Society, Robert fit in their group. Logan's comments and teasing makes what he must tell him difficult.

Without anymore hesitation, Finn finally confesses, "Rory and I had sex."

Finn holds his breath as he feels his heart pound loudly in his ear and he begins to bounce his leg waiting for Logan's response.

"What?" Logan shouts. "You had sex with Rory? Are you kidding me, Finn? That's not something you joke about!"

Finn stands up from the couch and nervously begins pacing the room with shaky legs.

"We were both drunk," Finn stutters while continuing pacing through his living room.

Logan starts swearing.

Finn finds it difficult to listen to Logan's angry words. He knows he has hurt his best friend, but he what needs to tell him next will probably be worse.

"Sorry, mate, but I need you to listen till I finish, because there is more that you need to know," Finn finally interrupts.

"More?" Logan gasps for air.

"Rory became pregnant that night," Finn whispers, knowing very well that Logan would have been thrilled if that had happened to him instead of Finn.

Before Finn could continue Logan explodes. "My Ace is pregnant with your child! Oh my God, Finn, you're dead!"

Listening to Logan, Finn hears him pounding on something. Finn feels that he has betrayed his best friend. He loves Rory, and his unborn child, but Logan did nothing to Finn to earn his behavior.

"Well…" Finn attempts to talk to him

"Mate, I love Rory and we were married yesterday," Finn manages to state between Logan's rage.

"You did what?" Logan blurts out.

Slowly Finn repeats his last statement, "I married Rory yesterday in Australia. I'm sorry, mate, we love each other and she's my family now. We thought it was only fair that you were the first to hear about it."

"Fair!?" Logan shouts. "You know Rory is the love of my life and you betrayed me… I'm more than angry and I need time to handle your news. Bye."

Logan ends the call without waiting for Finn's response. Finn sits back on his couch and looks at his phone. He hopes that one day Logan will forgive him, and that they can renew their friendship.


	25. Chapter 25

**Dear readers, I'm very sorry, that I needed a lot more time than usually to update this story. Thanks for waiting. Enjoy it, ClaudiaCleland**

oooo

 **25 Chapter** (Ferry)

 **Finn's POV**

After a relaxing Sunday, of their first day as a married couple, Finn and Rory got up early on Monday morning and take the drive in his black SUV from Adelaide to Cape Jervis to catch the Sealink vehicle and passenger ferry to Penneshaw on Kangaroo Island. On their way Finn stops for breakfast at the Yankalilla bakery in Yankalilla. He suggests to her that she should try their sausage rolls. Finn smiles at her when she goes and orders more sausage rolls and several cream lamingtons to take with them to have with her coffee. He is pleased that Rory tries the Australian food and enjoys eating the food that he likes.

While sipping on the coffee that she also bought, she gazes out of the window at the landscape and the pastures as they drive to Cape Jervis. Rory notices some movement out the window and excitedly shouts, "Look, Finn, there are kangaroos hopping…1,2,3,... Oh my God, there are so many of them!"

Finn chuckles and he enjoys watching her spot the Australian wildlife for the first time.

She giggles in her excitement every time she sees more kangaroos. He enjoys sharing these moments with her and is so happy now that they are married.

"Look there are a lot of pretty pink parrots in the grass," she grins nearly spilling her coffee due to her excitement with her arm movements.

He loves her excitement and doesn't want to explain that the Australian farmers are not as happy about the pink pest as his wife. He gently squeezes her right hand feeling happy and relaxed.

 **Rory's POV**

She caresses his hand with her other hand as she continues to look out the window enjoying the scenery. Rory loves that he wants to show her his favorite island in Australia and she likes that he wants to go exploring his home country instead of spending their honeymoon somewhere everybody thinks rich people would spend it.

At Cape Jervis Rory decides to go and buy the ginger pills that Finn suggested to help with sea sickness in the café nearby while Finn parks the car on the ferry. She walks on board the ferry curious since she has never ridden a ferry before.

She strolls on board and climbs the steps to the top of the ferry boat. Rory waits there for Finn and wonders why it is taking him so long to park the car.

Rory watches the other passengers come on board and chuckles at the sign that states No Bees allowed bringing on the island. She wonders how she would bring bees to the island imagining a beehive full of bees in her purse.

Finn slowly walks behind her and embraces her with one arm.

"I bought us a ginger beer, it is delicious, and it also helps against potential seasickness."

Rory turns around and her eyes widen. "Beer?" Is he crazy? Now that she is pregnant he allows her only one or two cups of coffee every day, but he thinks it is okay to drink beer?

"No worries, the ginger beer tastes more like lemonade and it has no alcohol. I wouldn't want our little one to have beer, yet," he replies, softly smiling after noticing her shocked face. Finn tenderly rubs her belly, before his hand is on her back.

He gives her the small brown bottle and she takes her pills in the first gulp.

She shakes her head a little, saying, "Tastes a lot like ginger, but I think I like it." Rory takes another sip and continues drinking it enjoying the flavor of the mixture of sweetness and the spicy ginger.

She laughs. "Finn, I read the warning signs. Who takes bees on his holiday trip?"

"On Kangaroo Island there is a special breed of bees. When I was a child we would often purchase Kangaroo Island honey. This island is the world's oldest bee sanctuary and because of the isolation the Ligurian Bees have no bee diseases. To preserve them, there are restrictions on bringing any hive products or bees to Kangaroo Island. Bringing foreign animals to Australia did a lot of harm to our native animals like foxes or rabbits. The European honey bee, for example, hunts specialized bees on the mainland."

"Hunt?" Rory asks confused.

She loves listening to Finn talk about Australia, he is so passionate about his home. She would never have guessed that the Finn she knew at Yale who was so fun loving and loved to party was such a carrying man and have a passion for Environmental issues. Listening to him talk so passionately about Australia, she realizes that there is much more about him than being a rich trust fund boy and this was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him.

"There are European bees in Australia that are cannot collect the pollen from the Australian flowers. So, to survive, they steal the pollen from the other bees which are able to collect them from the plants."

He holds her hand as they walk together to one of the benches of the ferry. Finn places his arm around her shoulder as they sit down.

Rory continues to listen to Finn's stories about his trips with his parents exploring his country.

They watch as the ferry slowly leaves the harbor and she leans her head on his shoulder as she watches the waves sparkle and she enjoys the scent of the Indian Ocean.

 **Finn's POV**

"To avoid getting sick you should look on the horizon, honey," Finn explains, caressing her back.

She softly smiles, her ocean blue eyes sparkle in the sun, "Honey? This is a new one, no more darling or love?"

Finn turns his torso around to adoringly look in her eyes. "I thought you wouldn't like wifey," he chuckles.

Rory laughs too and nods.

He kisses her sweetly on her lips giving her a playful smirk, "As my wifey I want to give you a pet name that I never called anyone before and since we were talking about bees I became inspired."

She laughs, "Does that mean I should give you a pet name too, Finny?"

He looks disgusted and shakes his head, "Finny? No, I don't think so!"

Rory teases him, her hand playing with the buttons of his shirt, "But I like Finny."

"Woman, you're the death of me," he smirks.

Finn leans in; his hands wander to the back of her neck and he brings his head close to her for a sensual kiss. He whispers huskily, "We should probably talk about a nickname for me later, honey."

His hands softly cup her cheeks while his mouth is searching hers again, a grin on his face. He breathes her name in her mouth before he kisses her passionately.

"You taste like honey, too," he purrs.


	26. Chapter 26

**Dear readers, I'm very sorry that I haven't update in several months, but I was dealing several months with some health issues and afterwards it was very hard to get back in my own storyline. As promised I will finish all my stories, however it will probably take more time than I originally thought at the beginning of my stories. Thanks for waiting and all your very nice feedback on my stories so far. I love reading your comments and please be patient with me. Enjoy the newest chapter, ClaudiaCleland**

 **26 Chapter** (Honeymoon)

 **Rory's POV**

After arriving to Kangaroo Island on the ferry, Finn drives SUV while Rory enjoys the scenery floating by the window. Finn promised her several surprises today and he won't give her any hint to where he is taking her.

After driving for about an hour and a half on the Island Finn stops at Vivonne Bay, one of Australia's top beaches due to its privacy, clear water, and long sandy beach.

They exit the car near the Bay on a small tarred parking lot. Finn takes a picnic basket out of the trunk.

Holding their hands Finn and Rory walk down the path to the sandy beach. The water is clear there and he sets the picnic basket beside a piece of drift wood that had been bleached by the sun. Spotting the jetty he says, "What do you think, love? I made some sandwiches and brought some cold drinks. We can sit on the jetty and enjoy our lunch there?"

Rory smiles and answers, "I would love to. This beach is so beautiful."

She helps Finn spread the blanket he brought, and they sit down on the surnburnt old wood with their feet dangling over the edge. He opens the basket passing the sandwich to her.

Finn softly caresses her hand, as he happily munches his sandwich. He puts his arm around her shoulder, pulls her to his side and whispers in her ear, "Are you thinking of me, honey?"

Rory grins mischievously, "Sorry Finny, I was actually thinking of other men."

He places his arms across his chest and pouts causing the sandwich which was resting on his lap falls into the sea with his sudden movement. A seagull that was flying over head dove down into the water to retrieve it.

Rory begins to laugh.

Finn tries to keep a straight face when he says, "Calling me that awful pet name again with thoughts of other men is just cruel."

"But Finny, you're the first man who gets a pet name from me," Rory answers, tracing a trail with her thumb from his cheek to his pouting lips before she kisses him and promises, "Okay, I will think of another pet name for you, I promise."

Sitting together on the sun warmed wooden jetty, legs dangling in the direction of the sparkling turquoise ocean, Rory says, "Sorry, I was actually thinking of the annual picnic we have in Stars Hollow to help raise money for the repairs on the bridge. Every summer, Taylor holds an action where the women in Stars Hollow pack a basket with homemade food. Everyone gathers in the park where Taylor would describe the basket and he would then auction them off. The men then begin to bid and the highest bid on the basket would get to have a picnic with the person whose basket it is."

Rory grins mischievously as she remembers the first time she made a basket for the Stars Hollow Picnic Basket Auction many years ago. Jess and Dean had a bidding war and eventually Jess outbid Dean for a picnic lunch date with her. That day now feels like a lifetime ago. She looks up at Finn and smiles.

"Maybe when we go to Stars Hollow I can bid on your picnic basket and you can think of me instead," he teases.

Rory pulls back from him in surprise, "You would actually bid on a picnic basket I made?"

"Of course, honey."

She tenderly places her hand on his cheek and looks into his eyes, remembering the feelings she had for both Jess and Dean. She loved them both, but she is glad that she did not follow her mother's path and had a child as a teenager. Even though she finds herself in a similar situation, this is different. Finn is a man who loves her the way she loves him.

Rory takes her thumb and gently caresses his check then traces his beautiful lips. She leans in and kisses him. This is how two people who are becoming parents should feel.

 **Finn's POV**

Finn deepens their kiss and begins to kiss her neck and begins to snicker thinking about the disgusting food that probably was in that picnic basket. He despite that knows that no matter what she put in that basket it was made with love and he would eat it."

They sit there for awhile, Rory's head resting on Finn's shoulder lost in their thoughts. Finally Finn kisses the top of her head and asks, "Are you ready to walk along the beach?"

Smiling back at him she nods and they begin to pack up their picnic. They leave the jetty hand in hand and walk down the beach. They both remove their thongs and walk in the warm sand. Finn finds another spot to sit and places the blanket down. Rory sits on the warm white sand between Finn's legs. She relaxes even more as Finn tenderly pets her belly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Finn could sit on this beach the whole day with her in his embrace; however he wants his wife to experience all of his favorite activities on the island. Finn glances at his phone and says, "Come on love, we need to drive to my next surprise."

The couple walks back to the car. Finn pulls out a towel that he has in the basket and they use that to brush off the sand that is on their clothing and their feet before getting into the car.

Finn drives for another thirty minutes and stops at another parking lot.

"Finn, where are we now?" Rory asks him as he reaches over the back seat of the car to grab his camera.

"I'm sure you want to take some pics here. Someday you will probably write an article about this place," he tells her with a wink.

Rory opens the car door and frowns wondering where they are. She wonders why he thinks that she may write an article about this place.

She follows him out of the parking lot onto a sidewalk where he leads her to a small building.

Finn smiles. His plan worked. Rory was too distracted with his comment about the camera, she never read any of the signs or noticed the souvenir shop inside the building.

He leads her into the building and out through the automatic glass doors to a small path on the other side.

"Paul, great to see you again," Finn greets the tour guide.

"Always a pleasure, Finn. I'm surprised to see you made it here on time without your parents," Paul teases him.

"Actually we left at an ungodly hour from Adelaide this morning," Finn murmurs slightly annoyed.

Paul chuckles. "Oh man, you still have a problem with the sun? You're probably the only Australian who isn't used to the weather in his own country."

 **Rory's POV**

Rory looks around for signs where they are and why they are here. Rory listens to the teasing between her husband and the tour guide. She joins in the carefree laughter.

Finn turns toward her, and introduces her to the tour guide.

"Rory, I want you to meet one of my friends here on Kangaroo Island. Paul has worked here at Seal Bay for as long as it exists. He is also an amazing nature photographer. He can give you tips on how to take some amazing pictures here."

"It is nice to meet you. Finn didn't stop talking about you on the phone," Paul says and shakes her hand.

Paul leads Rory and Finn on the boardwalk toward the tour platform near the beach.

"Today is a perfect day, to take photographs, there are a lots Australian sea lions sunning on the beach at the moment."

Rory's eyes widen and her excitement shows on her face. She watches Paul as he animatedly talks about the wild colony of the endangered sea lions that are sunning themselves near them. Paul explains the behavior of the sea lions and the activities of the colony.

 **Finn's POV**

Finn enjoys watching Rory asking questions, taking pictures of the majestic coastline and the cute seals. She's also cooing how lovely the animals are while they seem to walk on the beach with their front and back flippers.

He knows Rory isn't used to nature and wildlife as much as he is, but sharing his love for his country with her warms his heart. Finn walks over to Rory and places his arm around her waist.

She turns and smiles at him. "Finn, thank you… This place is amazing."

Finn smiles down at her and kisses her forehead. Seeing Rory glow like this makes him happy. He hopes that one day they will return with their son or daughter.


End file.
